Sayian Princess
by Kikyo's a Bitch and should die
Summary: DISCONTINUED: rewriting and reposting. Look for Sayian Princess 2.0
1. Chapter 1

Me: yeah I changed my name…again…get used to it.

Izzy: So what story are you writing _now?_

Gina: oh oh I wanna help, can I Help ppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me: uh Gina…you don't know anything about DBZ

Gina: yeah but Tony-Joe does, she can help me!

Me & Izzy: TONY-JOE?

Tony-Joe: hey guys what's up?

Izzy: the ceiling?

Me: GINA you let Tony-Joe into our studio, _my _writing workshop

Gina & Tony-Joe & Izzy: This is you living room!

Me: I STILL WRITE STORIE HERE!

Izzy: IT'S NOT THE SAME

Me: Mommy, where are the burritos.

Izzy and Authoress break down laughing

Gina & Tony-Joe: what?

Me: Inside joke, you have to be inside the joke to get it, which is a inside joke all in it's self

Izzy: Ha T is left out cause Gina knows about the whole 'you have to be inside to get it' thing

Gina: um yeah, you know…

Tony-Joe(T): yeah ok what-ever, just tell me what you want to know about DBZ?

Izzy: what's DBZ?

Me: DRAGON BALL Z

Izzy: oh

Me: well, anyway, T I'm writing a story about Vegeta having a sister, her coming to earth, all hell breaking loose(not literally, and yes I am calling HFIL Hell,) and a glimpse into Vegeta's past, and whatever else I feel like writing.

Tony-Joe: Well what do you need me for, you already know about DBZ (espacilly Vegeta)

Me: because I need a co-writer for writers block and crap and both Gina and Izzy don't even no what a Sayian is, hell, they don't even know who Bulma is, and she's a human! (and Vegeta is my favorite character)

Tony-Joe- oh

Gina: yeah, yeah, yeah just get on with the story

Me: whoa this is the longest authoress chatty thingy I ever had…whatever you people call 'em

Gina & Izzy & Tony-Joe: GET ON WITH IT

Me: OK OK SHUT UP

FIGHTING PRINCESS (for lack of imagination on title)

AU, OOC, OC's, PAIRINGS, RATED: T

NOTE: I don't know what other people have but for this story Planet Vegeta is the same thing as the Sayian home world, just too different names, both used. Say-jin is the name of their language/culture and…yeah I think that's it.

It was 5 day until the cell games. They all had finished their turns in the hyperbolic time chamber and tomorrow Bulma would throw one of her picnics-for-no-reason before they returned to training. Now everyone slept soundly, glad to have a break from training, except one restless Sayian prince. Vegeta sat in his usual spot for restless nights, on top of CC main house, were Bulma and Trunks were sleeping.

Vegeta was staring at the stars. For some reason lately he was distracted, even to the point he had to stop training, which made him even madder. It all started one day in the hyperbolic time chamber.

FLASHBACK

_Vegeta was doing his usually warm up routine, when for some reason, his body froze. Trunks look at him from across the room and ask if he was ok. He didn't answer. Instead he stared at his hands. This feeling felt familiar…he just couldn't remember from where._

_He hand automatically reached for his neck where he had carried his sister's necklace after he failed to save her from Frieza. For some reason this feeling made him think of her. He then realized he wasn't wearing it. He checked his gloves, where he had sometimes used to hid things from Frieza. Continuing to ignore Trunks, he flew towards the door when he realized he had left it somewhere shortly after he arrived on earth, probably in Raditz's ship. He needed that necklace. _

_Vegeta didn't know what exactly what was so important about it, but knew that the crystal on it wasn't just for decoration, it had powers, maybe it would tell him what this feeling was. He exited the chamber; apparently Trunks had followed because Mr. PoPo said both of their names when he saw them. Kakarott was there too. _

"_What are you guys doing out so early?" He asked but Vegeta ignored him._

"_I don't know but something wrong with dad. We were training then he just stopped and looked at his hands, then…" Vegeta didn't hear the rest of what Trunks was saying because he flew as fast as he could toward where he hid Raditz's ship so humans couldn't get it. He landed and quickly searched the Sayian pod. When he found it, he took a few steps back. It was glowing! But why? It only did that when it detected it's master…but she was died. Could she be alive. He looked up as Trunks and Goku landed, then back at the necklace. _

"_Hey Vegeta what's that?" Goku asked_

"_A necklace moron." Vegeta managed to say._

"_Father…are you ok…what's wrong?" Trunks asked. He's face showed his concerned. He had to learn to hid it better, showing emotion was how Vegeta got into this type of thing…_

_He shook his head, letting out a slight laugh, it never ceased to amaze him Goku and Trunks were always so carefree. He opened his mouth to say something, but that feeling left him. He looked down at the necklace to find it no longer glowing. _

"_That was glowing a minute ago…right?" He asked Goku, he didn't care if he sounded crazy, he had to know_

"_Yeah…but what's wrong?" Goku asked again. Vegeta simply shook his head 'no' and took off to return to his training. He had a few hours alone in the chamber before Trunks returned to think it over. He sister was dead, he saw her die. But the necklace had glowed, and he had died before too, but if she was alive how…and why was the feeling and glowing only a few minutes long._

The truth was on the other side of the galaxy; Princess Veronica was running errands for the kais because she was bored in hell. She had been in the living realm for a few hours, but it had taken Vegeta more time to realize it because he was in that chamber that alters time. He realized it just as she was preparing to go back to hell.

_But Vegeta didn't know that, she he sat pondering it well watching his son train. He hadn't trained much after that, he was waiting to see if the feeling would return, or the necklace he now keep in his armor to glow again. But it didn't. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Vegeta watched the stars. He knew they wouldn't answer him, but it still made him feel better to silently ask the questions jumbled inside of him. If he came up with a theory, he found flaws or more questions. He was tired, but feared sleep. He knew he wouldn't dream, but relive the memories of the day when Frieza took him, then the day he watched his father die, the day his best friend died, then finally he would relive the moments his sister was killed by Frieza. Every since the day in the hyperbolic time chamber he would have to relive this, in that order, every time he closed his eyes to rest.

Piccolo appeared in front of him, and Vegeta realized he had powered up without knowing. He lowered his power level and looked up at Piccolo. He was the only one on the Z team he had any respect for, however little, it was still there.

"What?" He asked his voice not as cold as he had wanted.

"You've been acting weird lately…you've haven't been training…what's wrong?" Piccolo spoke at last after studying Vegeta long and hard.

Vegeta didn't feel like explaining, but for some reason, he didn't want to lie either, so he simply said "I think there might still be another sayian alive besides me and Kakarott." With one more glance at the stars, he descended to the balcony he and Bulma shared. It was next to Trunks room, both of them. The baby on right and the future one on the left.

Future Trunks was out on his balcony but his father was distracted and didn't notice him. What brought Vegeta out of his thoughts was the noise of Baby Trunks started to cry in the other room. Vegeta flew over and entered baby Trunks room instead of his. This made Future Trunks smile. He looked up. Piccolo was still there. He waved and then was gone. Trunks frowned. He had heard them talking but couldn't make out any words. He wandered what was wrong with his father. He shook his head and stood up. He looked at the door of his past-self, with no sign of Vegeta, Trunks retreated to his room. He really liked this room, and asked for it when he arrived, not knowing it was his Fathers old room. It was the only room he remembered from when CC was still in one piece in his time. He slipped under the covers but didn't go to sleep. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Finally, darkness took him and he dreamt:

_ Trunks and Gohan were sitting on a ledge, high above the city, watching the clouds go by. Gohan was talking, but for some reason, this dream was soundless so he couldn't make out what he was saying. Then the clouds disappeared and rain came down, but it wasn't rain but blood. Trunks turned to Gohan, but he was gone. All of a sudden, he was in the sky flying towards the city, he was drawn to it and couldn't pull away. He already knew what he would find in the city…Gohan's dead body and laughing androids. He flew faster, for some reason he thought if he flew faster, he might be able to make it in time, for what, he didn't know, but it was a dream, and he knew that. When he got there, it was different then all the other times he had this dream, usually he would find Gohan dead, but now, #17 and #18 were on the ground broken and Gohan stood there, with his back to him. _

"_Gohan" Trunks said without sound, but Gohan turned anyway. He smiled and held out his hand for Trunks to take. Trunks couldn't move, he tried, but he couldn't move. _

_Gohan seemed annoyed that Trunks didn't move. He started yelling, but without sound. As he was yelling the bodies on the ground began to shape into images of Gohan dead and ruined body. The one standing and facing him turned into Cell, then into 17, then 18, then it turned into Vegeta, which really surprise Trunks, he suddenly felt angry too. He screamed and for the first time in his dream, there was sound. _

Trunks sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He looked outside, it looked about noon. He looked around his room, reminding himself where he was. He heard the door open and looked up to lock gazes with none other than his father, Vegeta.

Me: Well this should be a lovely little place to stop.

even though it's so short, sorry i would type more but my mom is sorta yelling at me for being on the computer too long

Tony-Joe: Not bad

Gina: What how are there two Trunks? And Gohan doesn't die

Izzy: You got that hand thing in the dream from Riku in KH

Me: yeah, and I don't own KH, Riku, Vegeta, Goku, The Z gang, Trunks (I WISH), or anyone else besides Veronica. And I don't own the show; if I did I would be making more episodes and not fanfics

Tony-Joe: interesting view

Me: yeah well I'll update soon, and I could care less if you review or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Me: Oh I'm sorry Bibby but thanks for reviewing! Well, I'll try to update ever day and I agree, we need some sayian chicks, screw the boys, girls can fight too!

Tony-Joe: calm down

Gina: T stop telling her what to do!

Izzy: but she does have to calm down, I mean, look at her….

Authoress is doing a weird happy dance

Gina jots down notes for other story (not posted yet)

Me: oh shut up…anyway let's continue with the story shall we

Tony-Joe: we shall

* * *

Chapter Two- Party Crashers

Trunks looked at his father while his father looked at him. Vegeta broke the silence.

"You slept late, and then we heard you scream, your mother told me to check up on you."

"Bad dream." Trunks mumbled and got up to dress. When he was ready he looked up to find his father was still there staring at him. Trunks cleared his throat and stood up right.

"Exactly what time is it?" he asked not knowing what else to do when a father you barely even know is staring at you.

"Noon" Vegeta grunted.

"Oh" was Trunks said. Vegeta sensed his uneasiness and turned to leave but was stopped with another question.

"Dad…what were you and Piccolo talking about?"

Vegeta whirled around to face him. He wondered if Trunks heard about the sayian or just realized he was still awake and piccolo was there. Vegeta looked at the ground, he knew to confine in someone would be the right thing so his emotions wouldn't cloud his mind…but since when did he do the right thing?

"Nothing…come on before your mother gets mad, the picnic starts soon…we have a hour." With that, Vegeta turned and left before more question were asked.

They both reached the downstairs as Yamcha and Tien arrived.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD 

A/n: just to let you know in my story there are five dimensions in the land of the dead, Hell, Heaven, Otherworld, King Yemma's office, and Netherworld. Nether world is an exact copy of the sayian home world, once a sayian serves his sentence in Hell; they are free to go to the Netherworld. Back to the story

King Yemma's Office

"Come on please King Kai, I'll be really fast; I just want to ask Raditz a question," Princess Veronica pleaded with King Kai "I even said _please_!"

"No, you can return to hell when you get me this item from the living, it's really hard to convince King Yemma to let you go back and forth like this." And with that he held up a picture of a ring, it had a simple gold metal loop with a red gem.

Veronica groaned, "Alright fine, but how do I find it?"

"It should be on Planet Poseidon once there just track down an energy that feels like this." King Kai reached a hand out to her, when he made contact she felt an energy run through her. Veronica moved back, "Yeah sure," she said "just one thing…Planet Poseidon is where I DIED, I am NOT going back!" She all but screamed.

King Kai back up in fear, she was a lot like Vegeta when she was mad, except worse.

"Um ok, ok. Then I'm sending you to earth to get a friend of mine who can help me so you don't have to go back to the planet." King Kai held up a picture of Goku.

Veronica gasped. "Bardock?" She asked.

"No, this is Goku, well, he's a sayian whose name is Kakarott, but he lost his memory and now lives as a human by the name of Goku." King Kai explained

"Oh"

"Now excuse me but I have to go arrange things with King Yemma. **Wait here!**" King Kai turned and left the room. Veronica frowned and crossed her arms. She had to talk to Raditz. She thought for a moment, then a Vegeta-type smirk spread across her face. She was sentence to time in hell for not listening, what's going to stop her now? She silently slipped into a Portal leading to hell.

Veronica flew across hell to a region where the tournaments were held. She landed right behind Raditz and a sayian name Zero. Zero she had met on Frieza space ship. He was taken by Frieza at birth and given the name Zero. For some unknown reason he protected her like a guard since he met her, even though he never was told too and they weren't on Planet Vegeta. They turned around to greet her.

"Veronica?" Raditz asked surprised but bowed any way. Zero bowed too.

"Princess" he said. That what he called her, he was the only one, and for some reason she like it.

"Raditz, I wanted to know if you knew where the talisman or neutrality was." Veronica said explaining why she was there and giving a nod to Zero.

"In the living" Raditz said dully. Veronica made a face.

"_Where_ in the living?" asked Veronica.

Raditz shrugged, "When I died, Vegeta had it."

"Vegeta" She repeated, he nodded. She shook her head and turned to leave, giving one more glance at Zero. She flew back the way she came. When reached the portal she realized Zero had followed her. She turned to ask why he followed her, but the words died in her throat. Zero looked…different…with the red sky and lighting background.

His shoulder length black hair was blowing in the wind while his onyx eyes drilling into hers.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah…fine…why?" She asked looking away.

"I don't know you seem…different lately." Veronica looked up briefly at that, then away again.

"I've been busy trying to get the talisman of neutrality. It said to have the power to bring back two lives when you separate them into the talisman of darkness and the talisman of light…" she trailed off.

"I know what it does…but why…I mean, is it worth it to go back to the living world? What's there for you…I…I like you." He said "The old you, I mean, um you shouldn't stress over a talisman." He added quickly. Veronica looked up and they stared at each other for forever, but really only a few moments.

"I should…King Kai…I better go." Veronica said and quickly lipped through the portal. She reached the room back only a minute before King Kai, who had no idea she disobeyed him.

Back in hell, Zero stared at the long-closed portal. Raditz appeared behind him smiling.

"She really likes you" He said Zero turned away

"Leave me alone"

"No I mean it, come on just tell her!" Raditz suggest and Zero swirled around to begin yet another one of there glaring contest.

* * *

IN THE LIVING AT CC 

Everyone had arrived and was digging into the food, except for Vegeta and Piccolo who held their normal positions by the trees. Krillin was doing karaoke; Gohan, Goku, Tien and Yamcha were having a food contest (all already knowing the winner.) and Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi Trunks sat quietly staring at the clouds, the only thing that was the same in the past and his time.

"Trunks are you ok; you've been quiet the whole time?" Bulma asked walking over to her future son.

"Tired" He said not looking up

Bulma sighed and walked over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I'm worried about Trunks, some thing's wrong, do something." She said, clearly worried. Vegeta shook his head at how easily humans showed emotions. He walked over to Trunks and sat down without saying a word.

"I told him to do something!" Bulma exclaimed

"He is doing something, in his own way." Piccolo said

"Huh" Bulma asked. Piccolo sighed before answering

"First he lets Trunks know he's there and knows something's wrong, then he lets Trunks know he can take his time by not pushing it."

"Oh"

All of a sudden, a young girl appeared out of nowhere. She had long black hair which reached her hips, and was wearing a girls' version of sayian armor. She looked about 17. But what was noticeable to the Z gang was her face…she was a girl version of Vegeta.

"Ok, which one of y'all is Goku…Kakarott, whatever!" She demanded.

Goku raised his hand and said something through a mouth full of food.

The girl's tail swung in annoyance, "What?" she asked.

"Whoa you're a sayian!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"No kidding!" She snapped.

"Veronica?" Vegeta asked, standing up behind her, his voce a little shaky.

"What the hell do you…?" She twirled around, but when she realized who she was talking to her voice caught in her throat.

"Vegeta?" She asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Is this who you were talking about the other night, Vegeta?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah" he answered his gaze not lifting from the girls face.

"I can explain so you can't yell at me…actually I didn't do anything this time." Veronica said looking thoughtful.

It was silent for a long time. Bulma broke it with the question everyone wanted to know.

"Vegeta…who is she?"

Vegeta finally looked away from her and at Bulma. He opened his mouth in response when he was interrupted by Raditz and another sayian boy appeared out of no where right next to Veronica.

Raditz looked around "Geez, you said you were getting my brother, not organizing a reunion." Raditz said nodding to Vegeta. The other sayian nodded to Vegeta mumbling a 'your highness' then nodding to Veronica.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Veronica asked.

"King Kai." The boy answered shortly.

"Let me guess, Frieza is going to show up next right." Vegeta said crossing his arms

"It could be worse than Frieza…it could be your Father." The sayian boy said smiling. Raditz and the boy laughed. Veronica's power level grew, and then she slapped the boy in front of her.

"Hey, what was that for!"

"Well, I guess she just doesn't like you, Zero" Raditz said laughing and it was the boy, Zero's turn to power up and hit someone.

Vegeta shook his head.

"Oh yeah Vegeta, that reminds me, where's the talisman you had?" Veronica asked. "How do people hitting each other remind you of a talisman?" Zero asked but only got a shrug.

"Frieza took it from me." Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Raditz said

"And you couldn't tell me that before?" Veronica all but screamed

"I forgot! Anyway King Kai say's to hurry up…come on Zero the tourtament of hell starts soon…later Vegeta!" And with that Raditz was gone.

"Um ok then" Zero said and looked at Veronica and added "I should go, I'll see you back in hell…we're waiting for you in hell Vegeta so hurry up and die already." Vegeta snorted. Zero laughed and waved and then was gone too.

"Well that was weird." Yamcha said

"Veronica, you have a lot of explaining to do." Vegeta informed the girl, who was now rubbing her head and laughing nervously.

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough for now

Tony-Joe: Raditz was way out of character

Me: Yeah I said they would be in the beginning! So it's not my fault!

Gina & Izzy: What?

Tony-Joe and Authoress just shake their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thanks Bibby…again, for reviewing and sticking with me

Tony-Joe: it's only the second chapter…

Me: -.-

Gina: and Bibby, what do you mean it's starting to get good, it's **been **good

Tony-Joe: that's cause you have no idea what you're reading

Gina: SO!

Izzy: Why am I here?

Gina: I ask myself that every time I walk into Social Studies

Me: HEY I LIKE SOCAIL STUDIES…I just don't like the teacher

Tony-Joe: Off topic, get writing

Me: oh yeah…chapter 3! And yes I like cliff hangers!

* * *

Chapter three: Tough Luck for the Three Musketeers

"She has a lot of explaining to do? YOU have explaining to do; who is she and if she's dead how she is here and how was Raditz here?" Bulma asked glaring at Vegeta and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's what I want to know!" Vegeta said in defense glaring back at Veronica.

"Well…um…give me five minutes to think of an excuse and we'll be good." She said and then added when she felt Vegeta's power level soar "On second thought what do you want to know...I swear this should be illegal." She said the last part to herself but got a response anyway.

"It is illegal, normally"

"Aw man, anyway Raditz me and Zero, were all died obviously, considering you were there when me and Zero died, and Raditz…" She trailed off

"I know" Vegeta said reminding her where she was

"Yeah and so I spent the time since I died in hell but I was bored so I asked King Kai if there were any errands I could run for him and he said yeah so here I am!" She finished with a clap and smile.

"Yeah but who are you?" Goku asked

"Names Veronica, and if you call me princess you die!" She said turning to him

"Why would we call you princess?" Yamcha asked

"Because…I'm the princess duh…oh wait, you didn't tell them?" She turned back to Vegeta who shrugged and said, "They didn't ask" he said simply

"She's your sister" Piccolo came to the conclusion first. Everyone started talking at once but the said basically the same thing

Yamcha- you have a sister

Krillin-Sister

Goku-no wonder she looks like you

Bulma- you have a sister and you didn't tell me?

Gohan- cool

Trunks- she's my aunt

* * *

Note anything written in italics is spoken in another language besides English

* * *

"Um…ok then, Vegeta _why are they over reacting and why didn't you tell them about me and why are you even on this planet, and why did you stop being a merchant, and Frieza said he killed you so why are you still alive and what happened after we died and why did Frieza take the talisman and…_I saw you ten years ago and you didn't have a son ten years ago." Veronica said in one big blur.

"What" Everyone else asked, except for Vegeta, who knew what she said.

Vegeta could tell she was upset, when ever she was upset she would go back and forth between English and Say-jin or another language.

"_They never asked! And I don't know why Frieza took they talisman, and he did kill me but I was brought back to life, it's sorta a long story, and why I'm on earth is because Raditz came here to get his brother _Kakarott _but he hit his head and doesn't even remember he's a sayian! I don't know what Raditz did when he was here but _Kakarott _killed_ _him and so me and _Nappa _come to check it out. _Nappa _died but I lived and I stayed here to get revenge on _Kakarott _but I kinda got…side tracked._" Vegeta pointed to Trunks behind him and continued to explain "_he is my son, but human's may not be strong but their very smart and _Bulma _was able to make a time machine in the future, so he came back in time to now so he would be able to help with something wrong in his time…or something like that." _

"So, he's from the future…" Veronica raised one eyebrow just like Vegeta always does

Vegeta nodded.

"And Bulma is your mate?"

Vegeta nodded again

"She's crazy." As soon as the words left her mouth she held up her hand and blocked an oncoming energy ball from Vegeta. Just then another person appeared out of no where.

It was a girl and she was wearing the same armor as Veronica, but her tail was around her waist, unlike Veronica whose was swinging freely. The new girl has shoulder length black hair, spiked at the end, and brown eyes.

"Veronica, Raditz told me to tell you Zero wants to talk to you, why he didn't come here himself beats me but, you know him." She said and looked around. When her eyes fell on Vegeta, she gave a nod of respect and he returned it. Then before anyone could say anything, Zero reappeared and hit the new girl on the head.

"Sophia! You're not supposed to _listen _to him." He scolded

"Am I missing something?" Veronica asked looking from Zero to Sophia and back to Zero.

"Uh…no, I mean yes…I mean no, yeah no" Zero stuttered. Then King Kai appeared.

"Hey, Veronica is the only one who has permission to be out of hell right now! Zero, Sophia, go back now! And Veronica, I found out you went to talk to Raditz when I told you not to! And you were sent here to get Goku not catch up old times."

"So" All three sayian teens said at the same time. King Kai sighed

Then someone else appeared, it was on of King Yemma's messengers.

"King Kai, there is a problem in hell and heaven sir, the portals are closed and no souls are allowed in or out, which is weird because the portals for the nether world and other world are fine sir." He said

"What, this is impossible!" King Kai screamed

"Does that mean we have to stay here, _sir_?" asked Sophia, mocking the sir part.

"What, well, you can't return," He said baffled, then added in a more serious note, "But you are to remain on this planet and no killing, or destroying anything or anything you know I would disprove off."

"But you disprove of everything we do" Veronica remarked

"You know what I mean!"

"VACATION!" Sophia said jumping up and down

Zero groaned and Veronica shrugged.

"_This means we get to annoy Vegeta!_" Sophia said turning to Vegeta and smiling. Vegeta groaned and Zero laughed.

"_And you know it makes it even better because he has a mate! And a son!" _Veronica informed her friend Sophia.

"Oh, I know you can stay here, any family of Vegeta is family of ours!" Bulma's mom said popping up out of the blue. "Here follow me! I'll show you to your' rooms." She grabbed Veronica and Sophia and lead them into the house.

"You know you're lucky, I have to spend eternity with them, plus Raditz and Frieza and a whole group of people I met in hell." Zero said to Vegeta, still watching the door they disappeared into.

"And they wondered why people want to live forever." Vegeta remarked

"Yeah"

"Oh no, now I have five sayians to cook for! Two was enough. I swear one could eat an army." Bulma said shaking her head

Zero looked at Bulma weirdly

"Humans don't eat a lot, sometimes I wonder how they function with so little food." Vegeta explained

"Oh" Zero said just as Bulma's mom returned.

"Aw their so sweet, why didn't you tell me you had a sister Vegeta…oh well let me show you to your room." She said and grabbed Zeros arm

"Humans?" He asked

"Humans" Vegeta answered

* * *

Me: this is a good place to stop…naw I'll keep going

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean, 'humans'?" asked Bulma

Vegeta shrugged, "humans, they do things sayians don't understand…just like I do things you don't understand, we're different, we were from birth, not just our bodies, but our cultures."

"Oh" Bulma said, realizing how obvious the answer was.

"Wow, you have a sister, never would have guessed." Krillin said

"You know just because my planet was destroyed doesn't mean I didn't have family that died." Vegeta remarked rudely

Veronica appeared, dressed in a yellow belly shirt and blue jeans ripped in the knees.

"Humans" she said quietly, but they all heard her.

"Well Vegeta, What was your planet like?" Bulma asked. Veronica's head snapped up when she heard the question, her eyes round, and Bulma knew she said something wrong.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but the closed it again. He did this a few times, then finally spoke: "I have to train, this whole picnic was a waste of time, the cell games are in a few days." And with that he turned and flew away.

Veronica bit her lower lip, "Geez that's like asking about his father, which by the way never do!" she said fixing her shirt and adding "How do humans wear such loose clothing's?" but it was a rhetorical question.

"I don't get it what's wrong?" Bulma asked

Veronica looked up, "well…"

* * *

Me: yeah ok, that's all for now

Tony-Joe: More ooc's

Me: Shut up

Izzy & Gina: what?  
Tony-Joe & Me: NEVER MIND


	4. Chapter 4

Me: oh two chapters in one day! I'm so happy!

Tony-Joe: calm down there Teeny

Me: 0.o I don't want ta

Gina: we need rope

Me: nooooooo

Izzy: Monkey, get back here

Me: I'm not a monkey!

Tony-Joe: I got an idea, why don't we just type the chapter!

Me: ok here we go! ANd yes Bibby you may borrow Veronica to kill your social studies teacher lol

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well…it's not my place to tell you." Veronica said right as Zero showed up.

"To tell who what?" He asked

"Nothing, where's Sophia?" Veronica said smiling nervously.

"I wouldn't worry to much, it's Vegeta's planet, it's his problem, if he wants us to know he would have told us." Piccolo said matter-of-factly. Zero's grew wide and he looked at Veronica.

"You asked about the planet again!" He more of yelled than asked. She shook her head 'no' "Bulma did, it wasn't me, I learned my lesson for years to come." She sounded like a little girl being accused of stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "_Veronica…you know better than to get _Vegeta _mad right? We're died but in the living, try not to cause trouble, especially with _Vegeta." Zero knew Vegeta had been through a lot, he was there to see how Frieza treated him since he was a boy, and he could only imaging what it felt like to rule a planet on day and then the next it's all gone, to watch your father give you to someone, and that person turn around and kill him. Vegeta was only 4 when he went with Frieza, and Veronica was only 1, so Vegeta only knows what it was like, but has never experienced it for himself, while Veronica hasn't the slightest clue. Zero, he himself has never belonged anywhere but hell, it was the only place he could call home, that's why he didn't want to leave, but now he was stuck in the living…with Veronica.

"Zero, _I already told you! I wasn't the one who asked! And he didn't even react that badly! Why don't you trust me, your not my father or anything so you can't yell at me like that!" _Veronica replied

"_I know I'm not your father, and I wasn't yelling!" _

"_Yes you are."_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

That didn't realize that everyone was staring at them, and Sophia had come out. Veronica finally noticed.

"What the hell are you all staring at!" Veronica yelled at them

"You" Sophia relied simply

"Was not." Zero said not letting the subject drop and crossing his arms over his chest, resembling a little kid.

"Actually you both were" Sophia said pointing at both of them. Veronica made a sound of annoyance and stomped off towards the house.

"Veronica" Zero sighed and followed her

Sophia stood there smiling.

"Ok that was weird" Yamcha said

"Yeah" Goku agreed

"Well um this was an eventful evening. We should go Gohan has to do his studies."

They all said good-bye and the Sons left

"I wish I knew what was wrong with Vegeta." Bulma sighed when Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo left, leaving Bulma, Trunks and Sophia alone.

"Well, did Veronica mention Frieza or their Father?" Sophia asked

"Nether, I ask about Planet Vegeta…why what about their father?" Bulma informed her. "Oh the planet…yeah don't mention that ether, in fact, to be on the safe side don't talk about the past. Me, Veronica and Zero can because we know what to say and what not to say, so if you want to ask Vegeta something, ask us first and we'll let you know if it's ok." Sophia exclaimed earning another sigh from Bulma and a question from Trunks.

"I don't get it, in my time my mom said I would have to wait to met him, so I don't know anything about my father, what happened to him?" asked Trunks

Sophia sighed. "Long story short; Frieza took him and Veronica from their father when Vegeta was 4, when he was 10 Frieza killed his father in front of him, before his father died Vegeta promised him he would turn super sayian and kill Frieza, when he was 12 the planet was destroyed, when he was 16 he was sent on this suicide mission the only reason he lived was because of his will, he wouldn't die until he'd fulfill his promises to his father, then at the age of 19, his sister and teammate are killed a.k.a Veronica and Zero, When his is 24, his teammate dies, a.k.a me, and then that's before he comes here just to have his last two teammates die and Kakarott do everything he promised his father he would do, in other words turn super sayian and kill Frieza...even thought Trunks killed Frieza, in your timeline he did." Sophia took a deep breath after saying all that.

"That wasn't short." Trunks said

"It's shorter than the normal version, and a whole hell of a lot shorter than the detailed version." Sophia said right as Vegeta appeared. He didn't even look at them.  
"Where's Veronica?" He asked turning his gaze to Sophia.

"Inside…but you don't want to go in there, Zero followed her." Sophia said smiling sheepishly.

"So?" Asked Vegeta

"Oh yeah you weren't in hell for the last few years…sorry, well you see _I don't know how but _Raditz _found out that _Zero _likes _Veronica, _and I mean like-like, he like **loves**__her, and so me and _Raditz _have been playing matchmaker for the last few yew years, _Raditz _is trying to get him to confess to_ Veronica, _and I'm just trying to get Veronica to confess to me so we can go to the next stage as in to confess to him!" _

Vegeta sighed in annoyance "Fine" he said "_but I want no part in this, you understand?" _

"Yes sir" Sophia said nodding. Vegeta disappeared to continue his "training" what he was really doing was sitting on a ledge overlooking the city thinking of what to say to Bulma. He weighed his options, when he got back he could just pretend what happened didn't, but he was sick of that move and he _did_ want to tell her…he just found it…hard.

He finally decided to just show her. Sayian had a special power of telepathy, which allowed them to talk in their head to one another, make a barrier, read their mates mind (only the person they mated with) and most importantly, share metal images.

Vegeta Flew back home.

Mean while, what happened when Zero followed Veronica into the house:

"Veronica" Zero called when they reached the top of the stairs. She continued to walk and Zero continued to follow until they reached the room Bulma's mother showed  
Veronica to earlier. She reached for the door knob, but Zero stopped her from turning it by covering her hand with his own. They stood like that for a long time, Veronica's back to Zeros chest, his arm on one side of her covering her hand.

They were so close Veronica could feel Zero's heartbeat, or was that her own? It felt as if her heart was in her throat. Was it Zero's closeness that was making her feel this way?

"Why don't you trust me?" She asked, trying to get back on topic and not think about Zero at her back.

"I do" he whispered, his breath on her cheek, tickling her ear. She started to breathe heavily, unsure why.

"Then why were you yelling at me?" She asked

"You were yelling too." He said, remaining calm, his voice gentle.

She made the mistake of turning around to face him. He was looking down on her, his face was about a centimeter away. Once again they stayed in the same position for a long time.

Veronica felt Vegeta's power level outside and knew he was looking for her so he could spare with her to get their unknown home off his mind. She opened mouth to say this but something she didn't expect occurred

* * *

Me: should I stop?

Tony-Joe: no you were getting to the really good part, and knowing you, you would think of the perfect thing to type next, but if you stop, you'll forget it by the time you next go on.

Gina: that happens to me all the time, like when…

Izzy: Gina shut up and Teeny, type like you never typed before

* * *

Back to the story

Veronica felt Vegeta's power level outside and knew he was looking for her so he could spare with her to get their unknown home off his mind. She opened mouth to say this but something she didn't expect occurred.

"Zero, I…" Zero didn't let her finish, instead he closed the much hated gap between their lips. Veronica's eyes widen and her hands moved to his chest, but not pushing in any type of rejection, they just lay there, touching him.

Zero's arms leaned on the door framed as he leaned into Veronica, his lips gently moving over her lips, causing her back to be pushed against the door. Veronica's mouth was still open from when she tried to speak, so it was easy for his tongue to slip into her mouth and explore.

When he finally broke the kiss they both were breathing heavily. Veronica looked at Zero, not with hatred, but not with love ether, it was more confusion.

"Zero" was all she could say. He looked down at her, searching her face for a sign, any type of sign…

He finally realized, Veronica wasn't ready, that was her first kiss, and he knew that, not only that, but the only other love she ever got was brotherly love; she just wasn't ready for this. He would have to take it slower, but he still couldn't help but smile, he really liked the taste of her.

"I'm sorry princess, what were you saying?" He asked, she blinked a few times at his question.

"Uh, I…" She felt Vegeta's power level fly away, but she decided it was best to be alone right now; she had to sort her mind out. "I have to…go to the bathroom." She knew it was lame, but her mind wasn't on creating the best excuse. Zero stood up straight, giving her room, and for the second time she noticed his features, first was in hell. He was half a head taller than her, broad shoulders, and her mind went back to times when they trained together and he would take his shirt off. Before he was just Zero, now he was…handsome and made her think of things she never thought about before.

Zero nodded head, "I'll come get you when dinners done" Veronica nodded and quickly slipped into her room. She leaned against the door and thought.

* * *

Note: bold is someone thinking**

* * *

****Whoa, what the hell happened just now…well he kissed me duh but I…I didn't stop him or anything, I didn't even know he was going to do it, I should have…but I liked it…I think… **

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Zero saying King Kai was down stair and wanted to talk.

* * *

Me: YES I FINISHED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY

Izzy: that's cause there shorter than what you normally write

Me: hey I'm working on it

Tony-Joe: stop fighting and people Review please

Gina: yeah but no flames!

Me: hey this is my story and I'm supposed to say that!

Tony-Joe: oh shut up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Brothers suck

Me: Thanks Bibby for contently reviewing, and your right Vegeta is the type of person who would shoot first and ask questions later lol

Gina & Izzy: Yeah and you and Tony-Joe have to be nice to each other!

Gina and Izzy break down laughing

Tony-Joe: I would be nice to her if she actually typed the story instead of acting like a monkey

Me: I'm not a monkey…and I don't want to be nice to you so…so…Nah

Authoress sticks out tongue

Tony-Joe: exactly how old are you?

Me: on with the story

Izzy: avoiding the question I see

Gina: muhahahaha

Izzy: Random…

* * *

Chapter Five- Brothers Really Do Suck

Veronica followed Zero down stairs where Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Sophia, and King Kai were. King Kai looked annoyed.

"Finally, anyway, I have bad news…you three are can't go back to hell for two days, now you can ether come back with me and wait in King Yemma's office, go to the nether world, or stay here. But if you stay here you have to help earth in the cell games I told you about…so what is your decision?" King Kai asked after finishing explaining.

Sophia, Zero, and Veronica all exchanged glances. Then both Zero and Sophia gaze locked on Veronica, waiting for her to make a choice.

"What?" She asked realizing everyone was staring at her.

"What do you want to do? it's your choice Princess." Zero said letting her know they left it up to her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"_Just because I'm the princess doesn't means y'all are hopeless."_

"Veronica, _they'll tell you what they think if you ask, but first you have to say what you want, geez, most people would love others to treat them like royalty._" Vegeta informed her; she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"But if you stay here, you have to speak in English, and that includes you Vegeta!" Bulma said crossing her arms as well.

"Well, I'm guessing we can't fight in King Yemma's office…and I don't feel like explaining everything to my father…" Vegeta grunted and Veronica glared at him before continuing. "I guess speaking English is a small price to pay for some action."

"Then it's settled, you'll stay here, now that means no killing, blowing up things or anything like that ok?"

"Agreed" all three teen sayians said at once.

King Kai shook his head. "This isn't going to end well" he said

"I was thinking the same thing." Vegeta said getting up to go finish training. Veronica went with him, changing back into her sayian armor.

WITH VERONICA AND VEGETA IN THE GRAVITY CHAMBER:

"Well these next few days are going to be 'fun'" Vegeta said as he set the controls to 450xg and explaining what the machine was when Veronica asked.

"Human may be weak but their heads are strong." Veronica commented after a round of Vegeta's exercises.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah"

"Why was Zero's scent you when you came downstairs?" Vegeta was floating in mid-air, arms crossed and one eyebrow lifted. His eyes were filled with amusement, maybe he should help Sophia play matchmaker in Raditz's absence.

"I-I, he…bumped into me upstairs that's all." Even Kakarott could tell that was a lie, and he believed anything…

Vegeta didn't have to say he didn't believe her, but he said it anyway just to let her know she wasn't getting away with it.

"I don't believe you."

"So" She started to spar with him, still talking

"Why is it any of your concern anyway?" She asked. He shrugged and caught her punch, and in one swift move, he twisted it behind her back. They were at a stand-still-perfect for continuing their conversation.

"A quick bump in the hall wouldn't give that strong of a scent." Vegeta said

"OK! He kissed me but I didn't ask him to!" veronica finally said after what seemed like forever.

"Hmmm" Vegeta let go of her arm and back up

"Vegeta?" Veronica turned around

'Hm…what?" He asked beginning to train alone again

"I think…I-IthinkIlovehim"

"What?" Vegeta asked stopping in mid-punch, he was prettyhe heardsure what she said though

"I think I love him" Veronica repeated more slowly.

Vegeta didn't know how to react, he never thought she would amit it out loud, if he was his father he would disapprove of her choice in mates, but he wasn't his father...

* * *

Me: ok I know it's short but I'm not sure what else to right

Tony-Joe: didn't you plan this out before you typed

Izzy: Everyone knows she just free types and never plans ahead

Gina: really T were have you been?

Me; plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry I couldn't update in such a long time

Gina: she's been busy, trust

Izzy: how would you know, you were with me the whole weekend?

Gina: oh yeah –shrugs-

Me: yeah, well it was Memorial Day weekend and I had a few baseball games to go to and a picnic to attend

Tony-Joe: anyway we like to thank**_ Adriana_**, **_Majin Babe 626 _**and of course **_Bibby_**

Me: I'm supposed ta say that

Tony-Joe: Too late!

Me: -sticks out tongue- I'm not talking to you!

Tony-Joe: that's a good thing

Me: Yeah what-ever I'm gonna start now but…I feel like I'm forgetting something…OH YEAH, yes Bibby that means someone else is gonna kill him. BUT I'M NOT TELLING WHO! You'll have to read ta find out.

* * *

Chapter six- Blackmail!

Veronica yawned and sat on the couch. Vegeta's power had grown a lot since the last time she saw him. He was hard to fight, but then again she never won against him she didn't know why she tried to win. She flipped through the channels until she hit the movie channel. Veronica got up and went to get a drink form the kitchen, almost getting lost. ALMOST, this house was big, but defently not as big as Frieza space ship. If you could find your way around there, you could find your way around anywhere.

When she entered the kitchen she felt Zero's energy signature enter the living room. She smiled to her self

FLASHBACK

"You think you love who?" Vegeta said dumbly

Veronica's forehead furrowed. "Zero" She said quietly

It took Vegeta a few moments to regain his composure. He began training again.

"Vegeta?"

"It's not my job to tell you who to give your heart to" he said simply. Veronica smiled. He didn't approve but he didn't disapprove ether.

"You not going to tell him are you?" She asked worried again

"Why would I? Love is such a childish game."

Veronica smirked. It was her turn now. "Oh really, hm, I seem to recall learning you could only mate with someone if BOTH felt love for each other!"

Vegeta actually blushed; he hit her hard over the head for that comment

"SHUT UP THAT'S DIFFERENT!" He screamed

"How?" Veronica asked, outright smiling.

"Oh shut up." Vegeta said and they started sparing again.

END FLASHBACK

She got a cup of water and on her way back looked at the time. It was 12:37.

She and Vegeta had spent hours in that thing! She shook her head and re-entered the living room only to find Zero had changed the channel and was lying down, taking up the whole couch.

"Hey, I was here first, get up, and change it back to what I was watching."

Zero looked up for a second then went back to watching TV. "you weren't here when I got here" he said

Veronica moved in front of the TV. "I got up to get a drink, now I'm back so get up!"

"No"

SPLASH

Veronica dumped her glass of water on him. He looked from her to his now soaked shirt. Zero got up and grabbed Veronica's wrist.

"H-hey…wait what are you doing?" she protested but he held tight and then pick her up and flew outside. In a few seconds they were out side in mid air, but what Veronica didn't realize was that they were floating over the pool. Only Zero knew which worked out for him.

"I guess it's a bad time to say I'm sorry?"

Zero only smiled

"Let me go" Veronica tried again to get free, but what she didn't expect was him to say ok and let go, which is what he did. Before Veronica realized she was falling she hit something hard, wet, and cold. She held her breathe and when she got to the surface she looked around. She didn't see Zero. She looked for his energy.

He was back in the house. In the living room.

She got there as fast as she could, which is very fast for a sayian, and found him in the same position as last time.

"Get up" She said moving to the side of the couch.

"No" he said again not looking up

"If you don't get up I'll…" She trailed off. Zero was the one person who didn't mind anything she did, therefore she couldn't do anything to get him mad or annoyed. Apparently he knew this because he chose now to look up. Amusement sparkled in his eyes. "You'll do what?"

"I'll sit on you" she didn't know why she said that, but it had worked for Vegeta when they ever got into this type of thing. He was the only person she ever had actually argued with over something like a seat because he didn't listen to her, while on the other hand, Zero and Sophia HAD to do what she said. But lately, when they were alone, Zero tended to not listen and fight back, but not with betrayal or un-loyalty, but with amusement.

Zero didn't move or say anything. She shrugged and decided to go to bed, since obviously wasn't getting her spot back.

She sighed and said good night. She turned around to leave, but Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the couch earning a little yelp for the princess. She rolled over so they were chest to chest and looked at him confused. "W-what…Zero"

Zero looked into her eyes for a few moments then shrugged and returned his attention to the TV.

Veronica finally stopped staring at him when she yawned. She lay her head on his shoulder and watched TV with him. It was still the movie channel and when the action movie ended, nether of them dared to move, so they watch the next one that was on. Ironically it was a romance, not just any romance, but _Tristan and Isold, _a romance about a PRINCESS and a guy not born into royalty, therefore wasn't allowed to marry her (a/n I never actually SAW the movie so bare with me) The whole time they were both blushing, but the TV was the only source of light, so nether noticed the other was blushing.

The best part was when they kissed, the people in the movie I mean, and Veronica fidgeted on top of him and so he moved to get more comfortable and moved up and somehow their faces ended up really, really, close.

Zero's "_manliness" _harden and being so close, Veronica felt it. She gasped and Zero looked back to the TV, embarrassed for some random reason.

Veronica lied back down, her head now in the nape of his neck.

**So much for going slower **Zero said to himself.

Veronica yawned again and closed her eyes.

"Good-night princess" Zero whispered

Veronica opened her eyes slightly to look at him. She smiled shyly and tiredly.

"Good-night" and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Zero turned off the TV, leaving the room completely dark and wrapped his arms tighter around Veronica's waist. He too fell asleep.

About an hour later, 1:23, Sophia woke up and went down stairs to get a drink for her dry throat. She passed through the living room. As soon as she reached the kitchen her eyes shot open and she was wide awake. She did an about-face and returned to the living room. She stared at the couch where Zero and Veronica were sleeping. Together.

Sophia's jaw dropped. She stared at the scene. About five minutes later Vegeta walk into the living room from training. He stood next to Sophia and looked from her to Zero and Veronica on the couch a few times. He was simply smiling. He shook his head and walked up to his room. Sophia's gaze followed him, completely confused.

The information finally sunk in and she closed her mouth and smiled, she back out and returned to the kitchen.

One word was ringing through her head as she got her drink and returned to bed.

**_BLACKMAIL!_**

* * *

**__**

Me: I love the guy who invented blackmail!

Izzy: who did invent blackmail?

Tony-Joe: some French guy

Gina: and you know this how

Tony-Joe: well…

Me: I don't want to know

Izzy: scary

Me: anyway, Bibby who do you want to kill cell? And Majin babe, we try we really try, but mainly it just plain stupidly we write the author chat thingy

Izzy: And Adriana, yeah we know, we're special.

Me: I'm suppose to e the one who says the stuff

Gina: oh well

Tony-Joe: here's the sneak peak for next time:

SNEAK PEAK

Sophia has fun black mailing Veronica by making her go with her and Bulma to the last place any sayian wants to go: THE MALL. Somehow Trunks and Zero are dragged along for the ride and a new enemy appears with some connection to Vegeta. Not only that but time is messed up when a second Trunks appears with the Gohan that caused the time trip for the first Trunks. All is coming soon

Me; I was supposed ta say that two!

Tony-Joe: calm down already.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I want cake!

Gina: RANDOM

Tony-Joe: you better start typing you promised me this would be the longest chapter yet.

Me: aw man I forgot about that

Izzy: let's hope she can type fast.

Me: I'm starting now oh and Bibby, I agree that is the only time he looks hot but Veronica or Sophia would show girl-power!

* * *

Chapter 7- the much hated mall

Vegeta woke up early so he could finish training. But he didn't feel like training. When he got home Bulma was already asleep, but woke up when he entered.

FLASHBACK

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Vegeta silently got undressed and climbed into the bed next to Bulma, who was watching his every move. She noticed he was limping.

"Vegeta…what happened?" She asked lightly touching his leg as he sat up next to her watching her too.

"Training" he grunted.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry…I-" Vegeta put a finger to her lips to stop her from talking. He gently took her hand and a greenish bluish glow engulfed both of their hands. Bulma gasped, not knowing what was going on. She looked up at Vegeta, but he only smiled weakly, this was draining his power. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words come out.

**Close your eyes **Vegeta's voice said inside her head.

She did has she was told and images started going through her head, she didn't know how, but she immediately knew these were images of The sayian home world, Planet Vegeta. It was beautiful; she had never even imagined anything like this. She realized these were Vegeta's memories when a guy who looked exactly like Vegeta only with a goatee, stood beside a mini Vegeta looking out to the sunset. The sunset had two suns, and you could already see the outlines of four moons.

When it ended Vegeta lay down and closed his eyes. That used up the rest of his energy. When he regained it he would have to go through this whole thing again for Veronica.

Bulma lay down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Vegeta" was all she could say.

END FLASH BACK

Vegeta had regained his energy. He went down stairs only to find Veronica still asleep on the couch with Zero. He went out the door and flew away into the dark morning…early for Vegeta was 4:00 in the morning. He reached the ledge over looking the city, the same one he was at earlier. He was surprised to find Trunks there. He was lying back looking at the stars. He hadn't noticed Vegeta was there. Vegeta watched for a moment then interrupted his thoughts.

"Trunks, why aren't you in bed?" His voice sounded more concerned then he would have liked to admit. Trunks shot up into a sitting position, completely surprised.

"Uh, I…when did you…I-I couldn't sleep." Trunks finally got out looking at the floor.

Vegeta grunted and landed next to him and sat down.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Trunks asked. Vegeta grunted. Trunks figured he wouldn't get an answer, so he lay back down. But Vegeta did answer.

"I always wake up this early" he too looked towards the stars. Trunks notice there was a longing ness in his eyes, and for the first time, he realized his father was from a whole nether world. When he first met him, he thought he was just a cranky guy, then, when he didn't save Bulma's ship from the androids, he thought he was heartless, now…now he realized that his father was raised differently, knew different ways, and was not a human.

Trunks mentally hit him self for being so stupid. He just assumed that Vegeta was just the type of guy who didn't care. He felt annoyed, he was back to the start, his father was still a complete stranger to him still, he hadn't accomplished much from when he first come back into the past.

"Father…how many planets have you been to?" Trunks decided to talk to him about the one thing he knew Vegeta knew and hopefully would talk about.

"Countless" Trunks smiled, he never really had a conversation with his father, considering conversations involves two people.

"Why did you choose to stay here?" asked Trunks.

Vegeta chuckled and looked at Trunks, then shook his head. He knew what the kid was up to.

"You want me to tell you it was because of your mother don't you?" asked Vegeta

Trunks shrugged "Well, if it wasn't that then what was it?"

"I never said it wasn't"

Trunks thought about that for a while.

"What were you thinking about when I got here, you didn't even notice me, you really should kept your guard up." asked Vegeta

Trunks hesitated then answered with a sigh.

"Me and Gohan, in my time line, we used to sit here on this ledge and watch the clouds after we were done with training…one day…we were here and Gohan…the androids attacked the city and Gohan got up to fight them. In my time line, Gohan had lost an arm, so I knew he couldn't take them, so I told him I was coming too, I was so close to super sayian so I thought I could help. He told me to stay but I told him I was going no matter what. So he finally agreed, but…when I turned around, he…knocked me out and went to fight the androids himself. When I woke up he was dead."

Vegeta nodded, then, let out a small laugh. "Ironic, remind me to thank that kid" he said more to himself than to Trunks.

"Huh" Trunks asked confused

Vegeta stood up "I have train; I trust you can return home and sleep now?" Vegeta said and turned to Trunks. He offered his hand and Trunks took it. He stood up and nodded

"Good." And with that Vegeta flew off to train.

Trunks stood there a moment. Trunks smiled at what happened, but knew that it would never happen again. He finally understood his father now, well a little bit.

LATER ON

When Veronica woke up, Zero wasn't there and she was in her bed. She wondered if it was a dream but knew it wasn't when she realized her clothes were still slightly wet. She smiled and silently swore she would get revenge. She smelled food. She quietly changed into human clothes. She wore black sweat pants and a green cami. She went down stairs to the kitchen to find everyone was there eating breakfast, except for Vegeta, who just walked in from the GR.

"And exactly who was going to tell me breakfast was ready?" Veronica asked

Her and Vegeta got a plate and sat down and began eating. Veronica noticed that Sophia was staring evilly at her.

"What" She asked in between gulps of food.

"Blackmail" was all she said.

Note: anything written in **_bold italics _**is someone talking in their minds

**_I know WHERE you slept last night. _**Sophia's voice rang in her head and Veronica mentally groaned and didn't look up from shoveling food down her throat. She hoped beyond hope when she replied:**_oh and where would that be, my room? _**

Sophia: **_maybe that's where you woke up but not where you slept_**

Veronica: **_cut the crap_**

Sophia: **_ok geez, I woke up around one to get a drink and saw you and Zero sleeping on the couch. Now I could just annoy you by saying how cute it was but…_**

Veronica: **_oh no here it comes_**

Sophia: **_BLACKMAIL_**

Veronica: **_what are you gonna make me do_**

Sophia: **_I hadn't thought of what to do yet_**

Veronica hit her forehead with her hand. Sophia was so stupid. Everyone looked up at her wondering why she just did that…except for Sophia who was staring at the ceiling thinking. She was about to make a rude remark when Goku appeared, smiling his goofy smile.

"Hey, I was wondering is Vegeta and his sis if they wanted to train…oh hey! Food!" And then Goku started to dig in.

"Oh yeah, Goku, I was wondering if Chi-Chi wanted to go to the mall with me today" Bulma asked, used to Goku popping in and eating. He mumbled something, swallowed then repeated himself: "Sorry Bulma, she's teaching Gohan something, that's why I'm looking for someone to train with."

"I'll spar with you" Vegeta said getting up.

"What is 'the ma-mall'?" Sophia and Veronica asked

"Oh I know I'll take you guys with me and show you!" Bulma said in her usual over-happy voice.

"It's like an indoor forum." Vegeta explained in outer-space-alien-terms

"Oh" Veronica and Sophia both said.

"Cool, this is going to be fun" Sophia said as excited as Bulma

"I'll pass" Veronica said shaking her head

"You know, if you don't come then, BLACKMAIL" Sophia said, using a sing-song voice for the word blackmail. Veronica sighed on annoyance.

Vegeta laughed "I can't believe you're getting black mailed by your best friend"

"Go to hell"

"Not if your there"

Veronica and Vegeta were about to start fighting when Bulma interrupted.

"Just come on, we have to get you changed!" Bulma stood between them before Vegeta could punch.

"People wear special clothes just to go to the Mall?" Veronica asked.

"Not special clothes, but you want to look nice because there're boys there" Bulma informed her. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku all sighed. Zero was now paying full attention.

"So…you're wearing about the same outfit as me!" Veronica pointed to Bulma's attire.

"Yeah, but I'm married, or mated, or whatever you call it; you're not, which means you can go to the mall to look at boys." Bulma explained.

"You go to the mall…to look at boys….so why are you going?" Veronica was completely confused.

"To buy clothes" Bulma said simply.

"Can I please stay?" Veronica asked Sophia.

She pretended to think about it before saying no. Bulma dragged Veronica upstairs and laid a whole bunch of clothes on her bed. Bulma looked at them, picking up a few here and there. They spent an hour in the bedroom. Finally they went down stairs. Vegeta and Goku were sparing out side, Sophia was up in her room getting clothes, and Trunks and Zero were talking about…well boy stuff, whatever they talk about. Zero head shot up when they entered and he stared at Veronica, his eyes wide. She was wearing a tight, red tube-top with black cargo pants. The black cargo pants had a green outline around the pockets and hems. He finally looked away when Sophia came down. He was blushing badly, and today just wasn't his day because Sophia noticed.

"You know, if Veronica doesn't want some boy attention then we should bring Zero. Besides, Zero's her guard and she is the princess." Sophia sounded so obvious and Bulma played along. "Good Idea! You know you should change too come on this is going to be fun!" They dragged Zero upstairs.

They all left for the mall around noon. They had found Zero a pair of jeans with a bunch or rips and oil stains. He had borrowed a shirt from Vegeta; it was the one that said 'Tough guys wear pink'

They parked and got out. Bulma stopped them before they entered.

"Listen, you two should hold hands." Bulma said pointing at Veronica and Zero.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Trust me" was Bulma's only answer. They didn't listen, and upon entering the mall and group of girls crowed around Zero and a group of boys crowed around Veronica asking for their number. Zero grabbed Veronica's hand and guided her away. They group of fan people realized they were together and left to look for more hot guys/girls. Veronica and Zero looked around but couldn't find Sophia or Bulma.

"Their hiding over there, I can fell their energy signatures." Veronica said but she was looking at Zero.

"Where" He was about to look around when Veronica told him not to.

"Come on lets play along, it's just a game, this will be fun." Veronica started leading him away and they felt Bulma and Sophia power levels follow. They walked aimlessly around the mall until finally Veronica saw something. It was a pet store and in the window were puppies.

"So these are the animals on this planet…their so cute." Veronica was looking at a sleeping baby Akita. Zero raised his eyebrows.

"Cute" he repeated her.

"Oh shut up."

Zero sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, only to find human money.

"Hm, Vegeta left money in his jeans." Veronica looked at him and smiled.

"Uh oh" Zero said putting the money back

"Can we get it? Please? Come on I never say please." It only took one more smile from her to get Zero to say yes

Ether Vegeta had a lot of money, or the puppy didn't cost much, but when Zero handed over the money and asked if it was enough, the guy relied; "whoa, yeah, sure more than enough"  
Veronica was very happy and carried it around with them in stead of in the cage the guy gave her.

"Come on, Bulma and Sophia's energy signatures are right over there." Zero said taking hold of her free hand. Veronica nodded and followed.

Where they were ended up being a food court.

"What were guys up to all day?" Sophia asked when they sat down.

"We've only been here a few hours" Veronica stated.

"Aw, she's so cute! What's her name" Bulma asked petting the puppy

"It's a boy and I don't know his name yet"

"Oh I know, how about ZERO" Sophia said laughing and so did Bulma.

"Or you could shut up" Zero suggested, both him and Veronica blushing badly.

"Or I could tell Raditz about what you did last night! I bet he would _love _to know" Sophia said. She had also told Zero she knew.

"Why, what did he do last night?" asked Bulma, the only one there out of the loop.

"NOTHING" Zero screamed, earning a few stares from onlookers. He stood up and stalked away.

Sophia opened her mouth to say something but then both she and Veronica felt a strange energy jolt through their bodies. It was a power level they thought they would never sense again, one from years early back on Friezas' ship. They looked at each other.

"Nightmare" They both said. The power level was faint and brief but they knew they felt it and recognized it right away.

"What" Bulma asked but they ignored her.

"You go find lover-boy and I'll bring Bulma home, then, we'll find Vegeta" Sophia said sounding more sayian like and serious. Veronica nodded. She would have said something about the lover-boy comment but was too busy trying to find Zero's energy.

She finally found it and went to it. It was in the pet store from before. He was playing with a cat. He looked up at her and saw that something was wrong. Before he could ask what was wrong, Veronica took his hand and led him away, talking to him only with her mind.

Veronica-**_Zero we have a problem_**

Zero-**_What is it?_**

Veronica-**_It was brief but I felt Nightmares energy_**

Zero**_-I didn't feel anything_**

Veronica-**_It was faint_**

Zero**_-Are you sure you didn't just imagine it_**

**_SOPHIA FELT IT TOO _**she screamed into his head so loud it hurt his mind. She turned around and glared at him. He flinched.

"OK, OK CALM DOWN…geez you're scary sometimes" Zero said smiling. The smile sent shocks through Veronicas body and made her blush as she grabbed his hand again and led him outside. They took off for CC, not realizing they were still holding hands.

Too bad for them Sophia noticed when they landed.

"Now's not the time to show how much you care for each other, we have to tell Vegeta." She said, still in her sayian serious mode.

They realized what she was talking about and reluctantly let go, blushing the whole time.

They found Vegeta and told him.

"We can't do anything about it now…and the Cell Games are in 3 days…if you feel it again then try to find the position." Was all he said, but they could tell he was in deep thought. Sophia and Zero left, leaving Veronica and Vegeta alone. And of course the nameless puppy was there in Veronicas arms.

"Vegeta, do you think he really could come back?" Veronica asked. Vegeta shrugged. He wanted to change the subject. He sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. When she was seated he told her to get rid of the dog. She let him go and he ran away toward CC. Vegeta took her hand and took a deep breath, then repeated what he had showed Bulma, except this time he added more memories of their father. Having doing this twice, he was used to the energy spent and it didn't take that much this time. Veronica looked at the floor when it was over. They let go of each others hands. Vegeta stood up to continue training. Veronica stood up too and without a word silently hugged him. He hugged her back and then she left and he trained.

Veronica's mind was racing with all the new information in it…the long awaited and wanted info. She bumped into non-other than Zero on her way to her room. She was stilled dazed and he could tell.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting down the still nameless dog that he had been carrying after it ran into him and started licking him.

"Yeah I'm fine…Vegeta just…_just gave me some memories of our home and father"_ She turned and continued to her room. Zero followed. She spun around as soon as she realized he was following her.

"Why do you always follow…" But her words died in her throat when he wasn't there. She turned to go back to her room and she hit something hard that wasn't there before. She lost her balance, but a couple of strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her from falling. She looked up and it was Zero. He was the thing she bumped into and had caught her and now had his arms around her and was now smiling down at her wickedly. The smile told her he was about to do something. But she didn't know what.

* * *

Me: cool two chapters in one day and this one is longer than the other ones!

Tony-Joe: actually it's not in one day because it's now around midnight or one

Me: oh well, you know I think I'm gonna keep going because I'm not tired and I want to make it longer.

Tony-Joe: god save me

* * *

"Zero? What are you doing?" Veronica asked placing her hands on his chest and trying to push off to get free but it wasn't working very well. It's not that he was stronger, they were both equal in power, but for some reason she got weak when she was around him…especially when he smiled.

"Keeping you from losing your balance" he said smile growing.

"No I mean…"But she trailed off and looked at his chest, anywhere but his face.

"You mean...what?" he asked, lifting a hand to her face and making her look at him.

She couldn't speak; she was lost in his eyes. She had Vegeta's approval, well sorta, so what was she waiting for? She didn't know why she wanted to be there and anywhere but there at the moment. Little did she know he was feeling about the same thing.

Zero didn't know what to do. His sayian instincts told him to take her to his room, but his common sense was telling him to make sure she wanted to first. Common sense was losing fast. He let his arms fall from her waist and he just stood there, letting her choose the next move, but if she didn't choose soon it was off to the room. She looked up at him for a few minutes before taking one step back.

She could tell he was having a battle inside himself, she decided it was her turn. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and before she could change her mind, she slammed her lips against his.

At first, his eyes grew wide in surprise, but then they closed and he re-wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She moaned and allowed him entrance to her mouth. They kissed, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second, but being living beings, they have to breathe. They separated breathing heavily. Zero leaned his fore head against Veronica's, eyes still closed. When he caught his breath he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "There's no turning back now" He whispered and she nodded. She felt…well she didn't know how she felt. She was happy, nervous, excited, scared, and more all at once. She nodded again and he lifted her and carried her to her room, where they stayed for the rest of the night completely missing dinner but nether one caring.

* * *

Me: I have to stop now I'm so tired it's like 1 in the morning or so I got skool 2morrow, hope u enjoyed it G'nite but first a sneak peek:

It's reuion time! F.Gohan drops by and Raditz has a message from Vegeta's Father. Veronica's feelings grow andold enemy shows his face. With all these family affairs going on everyone alomost forgets about cell. ALMOST


	8. Chapter what ever number we're on

Me: hey guys sorry I took so long to update but we had finals and I had a bunch of graduation parties 2 go 2…anywayz, on with ta story! Now where'd I leave off…

Gina: monkey

Me: OH YEAH!

* * *

Chapter what-ever-number-we're-on: Return from the future…again

Veronica woke up in her bed, in her room. The light from her balcony was annoying her, so she rolled over and wrapped the silk blanket closer around her. She lay still for a moment, but then her eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked around wildly: _her _bed, _her _room, her _silk _blanket, _her balcony?_ She got up and went to her balcony. Before she opened the door she realized she was wearing a nightgown, whoa! Since when has she worn a nightgown? With Frieza, she slept in her armor, on earth she had an overly large human t-shirt, the only time she wore a nightgown was…no, no way! She couldn't possibly be…there was only one way to find out. She opened the balcony doors and stepped out. Her eyes widen as she looked out over the balcony railing. Out in front of her was a world she had only heard about, her world, her home...she was looking over Planet Vegeta: the Sayian Home World.

She looked around, taking everything in. Veronica knew this couldn't be the REAL Plant Vegeta; that was gone, destroyed by Frieza. No, this was a replica, a copy. This was the Nether World, the land of the dead for sayians. The Nether world wasn't actually _in _the land of the dead; it was in between the living and the dead. When sayians die, they come here, and then _if _they die here, then they go to heaven, hell or other world. But a sayian has a choice to come here or not. She didn't get that choice, she didn't feel dead, she didn't remember dieing…well again, she was already dead, she just didn't remember coming back, and if she did come back she would have gone to hell, she had never been here before and she was going to wait in hell for Vegeta before truly going home. That's what they promised, they'd wait for each other before going home, and they promised that the day before Zero died. Zero! That was the last thing she remembered, going to bed with Zero! How the hell she get here? She turned around at the sound of a door being opened. There stood, in the doorway, the one man she had wanted to meet for a long, long time, there stood her father.

MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH

Zero had woken up and couldn't find Veronica. He asked Vegeta but he didn't know. At first he figured she just went somewhere, but now it was getting late and she was nowhere to be found. A strange feeling tighten within his chest, Where could she be?

Sophia noticed as well, instead of her perky happy self, she was sitting outside all day looking at the sky. Something was defiantly wrong, but he couldn't feel anything.

"_Sophia, tell me what's wrong NOW. I can't feel anything, and Veronica is nowhere to be found." _Zero spoke in Sa-jin, not caring about Bulma's rule about only speaking English.

"_Veronica's no longer on this planet, but she's safe. Her power level disappeared early this morning, I was too late to even know what happened, but she put up a fight, if you go in the garden, you'll see the mess she made. I don't know what happen…all I know is that she's safe and all this was caused by Nightmare."_ Sophia explained not taking her eyes off the sky. Zero sat next to her thinking hard.

"_How is it that only you and Veronica can feel his energy…you felt it in the…the mall, as well, but I didn't"_

"I suppose he has a barrier up, apparently he only wants me and Veronica to feel it."

Zero nodded, his thoughts trailing off back to the day this all started…

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Vegeta had gotten in trouble with Frieza, again, and Frieza was really pissed this time. _

"_Vegeta, I had enough of your misbehavior and not doing as I say, if you weren't so valuable to use as leverage against your father than I would have killed you along time ago. Now all I can do is this," Frieza said as he whipped a younger Vegeta with his tail._

_Vegeta bite back a scream, he would not give Frieza the satisfaction of knowing exactly how much pain he was casting on him. _

"_You know something I think-…wait, I just got the perfect idea, there's a new toy I've been dying to try out, come." Frieza said, but Vegeta didn't have to follow, he was still a kid at this time so Frieza simply curled his tail around the boy's neck and MADE him follow him. Veronica, who was really young at this time was trying to get to him, but Nappa was holding her firm. Zero and Raditz knew if they tried to help it would end up hurting Vegeta more but their faces showed they were scared. They too, were still young. Raditz was about the same age as Vegeta and Zero was somewhere in between Vegeta and Veronica._

_Frieza took them into a huge room with too tables in the center. He strapped Vegeta to one table and walked over to a control panel on the side. He pressed a few buttons and then both tables were surrounded by a bright glow of blue energy. When the energy lifted there lay not one, but two Vegetas! The only difference was one was sleeping and the other was wide awake but wasn't moving. Once again Veronica tried to get free but failed. Sophia, who was also being held by Nappa tried to get her to shut up other wise she knew Frieza would get even madder. The Vegeta that was awake broke the chains and sat up. He looked around, murder in his eyes. Frieza started laughing and the boy's attention shifted to him. The boy got off the table just as the second Vegeta woke up and broke the chains as well, he sat up and looked around, except when he saw his sister and friends he got off the bed and went to them. But Frieza appeared in front of him to stop him. _

"_Look behind you" Frieza said. Vegeta turned around to see the other Vegeta looking at him, about four or five feet away. _

"_Now that I have one that will listen to me, I have no more need of you." Frieza said lifting his tail to strike Vegeta, a strike that would most likely kill him. But the attack was interrupted by the clone._

"_I won't listen to you, you stupid over grown lizard."_

"_WHAT!" screamed Frieza. _

"_Wow, you're such an idiot, you made a clone, which means I'm like the original, and if the original didn't listen to you what makes you think I will?" The clone started to laugh, then got serious and continued "and, also like the original, I hate being in people's shadow, so the original will have to go," he advanced on the original Vegeta, finishing off his speech with: "From now on I will be Vegeta, The Prince Of Sayians!" _

_The original Vegeta's senses came back to him and he prepared himself for a fight, but the fight ended before it even started. Frieza stepped in between them and picked up the clone with his tail and started to choke him. _

"_If you will not obey me then I will kill…It works out for me, I can take out my anger on you and leave the original Vegeta perfect to do my will"_

_The clone broke free and the fight started. Vegeta watched for a moment before joining Frieza's side, despite the fact that he hated him, he just didn't want a second of him either. _

_The rest watched. Nappa was too awed that when Veronica tried to get free again, she succeeded, but Zero caught her in time and held her tight despite her protests. The fight raged on, the winner was not clear yet. The tide turned when the clone was hit by Vegeta so hard that he didn't see Frieza coming at his back. He was knocked to the ground but put up an energy field in time to stop Frieza's energy blast from killing him, but when it dropped, Vegeta's energy blast hit him right in the center of his chest. Vegeta stepped back thinking Frieza would finish the clone. But Frieza simply picked up the clone by the tail again and looked him over. "You might come in handy one day" he said._

_Vegeta was sent to the infirmary and they others to their chambers. They don't know what Frieza will do but they know the clone will live, and it would come back for Vegeta._

_FLASHBACK END _

* * *

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by an unusual power level land in one of the many CC garden area's. When he and Sophia got there they saw that Vegeta, Kakarott, Bulma, Trunks and everyone else were already there and crowed around a weird looking machine. Trunks was saying something.

"No way, that's exactly like mine, except it's a little beat up!"

The top opened and out stepped/fell a beaten up older looking Gohan in Goku's usual outfit.

"GOHAN!" exclaimed Trunks, awed.

"Trunks, sorry…guess I'm kinda...late…" The future Gohan said but before he could finish he collapsed.

* * *

Me: more next time, I'm sorry I would write more but I have to study, just 2 more exams then SUMMER! 


	9. SORRY

Me: yea I know I dropped of the face of the earth. I've tried to get back to you guys but life keeps getting in the way. New school, on and off boyfriends, stage crew (I swear during the play I **_LIVED _**at the school!) and a recent death in the family. I guess god just doesn't want me to finish this, but I'm trying, I'm trying. I had a writers block, then tried to rewrite the whole thing, then tried to just update it, and now, I have 5 different versions on the story on my laptop, 2 on the PC and 3 on my uncles computer….Plz don't hate me for not updating but I promise, I will update it by the end of the week! This is my xmas gift 2 u ppl and my new years resolution is to always update at least once a week.

One more thing, over this time I kinda forgot where I was going with this story, KINDA, so I'll be winging most of it but I do have a few ideas, if u ppl have any feel free to let me no, I live to serve (not really, but it sounded nice there) as much as flying blind is fun...i am a very indecison type of person...i should work on that but i dont feel like it and i'm too lazy...


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Thanx Temari's Fan, I love ur idea…hehehe my mind has already made up three million different situations, now just to pick one.-.- anyway once again srry to u ppl 4 not updating…w/o further a do or w/e that phrase is on w/ da story

* * *

POV VEGGIE HEAD

After training Vegeta couldn't find Veronica and was getting pissed. He asked Zero and Sophia only to find that she was gone and no one knew where she was. Some guards they were...Future Gohan appearing wasn't helping his mood any either. After a few hours watching Trunks watch Gohan he went down stairs to the living room where everyone was discussing the girls dissapearence and Gohans arrival. Piccolo was the one who informed them Veronica was gone. As soon as he entered he was assaulted by Bulma.

"VEGETA where were you, we need your help Veronica's gone and Gohan is…" She just kept talking and talking and talking Vegeta zoned out and walked out with Bulma yelling at him the whole time.

Outside, a pissed of Zero was lying in the grass staring at the stars and Sophia was sitting a little a way with her eyes closed and her energy was glowing green around her. As soon as they realized he was there, they got up and sat by him, waiting for his orders.

He sighed. "Sophia what did you find?" He asked. She shook her head and said "Good and bad news." Zero snorted, "of course"

"Speak" Vegeta ordered, ignoring the younger male. It was his sister, but he knew how he felt for her. And, if it were Bulma….

"Well, I was able to briefly contact her. Nightmare did this last night when she got up to get a drink, and right now she's with Raditz-good news, bad news is…she's…with your father also." Sophia and Zero both looked away and prepared them selves for the onslaught, but it didn't come. Vegeta only sighed again. "He better not do anything stupid." He growled getting up. They all stood up but none of them moved.

"Sophia, find a way into the nether world…even though I think that's what Nightmare wanted…Zero, none of the humans are to know of this and-" Vegeta didn't get to finish because none other than Cell dropped out of the sky in front of him.

"Vegeta, what's going on a portal just appeared in the middle of my stadium. And there was a second you…" He said trailing off and narrowing his eyes. Just then everyone inside rushed outside and with them was the beat up Gohan. Gohan's eyebrows raised, as did Trunks power.

(if you havent noticed i gave up on POV's)

"You," Cell said surprised pointing an accusing finger at Gohan "what are you doing here, well that explain the portal and second Vegeta…great I hate Nightmare…" Cell shook his head. "Um Gohan, what did you do to your self?"

"uh, oh um, yeah i...dont know..." Gohan really grew up like Goku in more than one way...

With a wave of his hand cell healed mostly all Gohans wounds. Trunks nearly fainted.

"Nightmares here, really, hey wait why are you here…oh you're the cell that time travels, by the way I'm gonna kill you in the tournament." Gohan said good-naturedly. Everyone was in complete shock except the sayians. Zero shook his head, Sophia slapped her hand on her forehead and Vegeta questioned.

"How do you know Nightmare?" Vegeta asked And Gohan started explainging;

"There's only one Nightmare, he was freed, found Trunks in the androids saga" Cell interrupted here. "Yeah sorry bout that Gohan" Cell said sarcastically.

"No problem," Gohan glared "anyway, so he time-traveled, killed all other hims and some of yous, now he's here after you. That's his goal, to be the only one."

"No really" Sophia said under her breath.

"that took a genius" Zero added in the same tone. Vegeta hissed at them and they quieted.

"So what do we do now?" Zero asked.

"Cell, Gohan and me go after Nightmare, since Cell knows the situation, Gohan knows him and I'm-"

"You" Sophia finished for him. Vegeta just growled and continued.

"And meanwhile you and Zero get Veronica. The rest stay here and try not to die."

"And when this is all over we have a day of rest and then the cell games." Cell added

"I am probably so late right now...Trunks is gonna hurt me." Gohan said, but gave no intention of leaving. Bulma, needless to say disagreed with this plan.

* * *

Me: need…sleep…why do I always write fanfics and the wrong times…I got to break that habit but…IT'S FRIDAY tgif I love this day….SLEEP.

Gina&Izzy: your dreams miss you

Tony joe: no more tv 4 any of you

Me&Gina&Izzy: awwww but I need my anime!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: yea yea I no I'm srry and I unfortunately don't own DBZ

Gina: spaz

Izzy: you just found this out now

Me: why is no one on my side?!?!?!?!?

* * *

Now what?

"Um, sorry to interrupt but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Bulma screamed.

"Humans." All three saiyans said at the same time.

"Stop doing that!" directed at the saiyans "and Gohan, why are you being nice to the…_thing _that's gonna destroy the earth, and what do you mean Trunks is going to be mad? I thought the time machine was invented after Gohan died!"

"Well for one I'm from an alternate universe where Raditz…well for short an alternate universe. And two, I HATE Cell, but when you time travel things change…" Gohan tried to explain. TRIED being the verb...

"We have similar interests at the moment so our difference our put on hold for the time being, besides I HATE Nightmare." Cell added

"Ok, but what I don't get is who's nightmare?" Bulma asked, still very much confused. (a/n: I 4got if I had them tell who he was to the Z warriors so I'll just add it here)

Cell and Gohan glanced at each other before their eyes settled on Vegeta, unspoken questions in them. The teen saiyans examined the grass and Vegeta looked guiltily in the distance. After a few minutes Vegeta barked a command in Say-jin and Zero nodded before gazing up at the Z gang and opening his mouth to speak.

"Well…um, Vegeta's…replacement" he finally got out.

"Replacement?" Teen Gohan was the first to ask.

Zero sighed and looked to his teammates for support but found none as Sophia was still watching the ground and Vegeta was watching the distance, probably re-living the advents in his mind.

"Vegeta's clone, for short, Frieza did it because Vegeta refused to follow orders. It didn't work because the clone was like the original, defiant." Zero said, hoping this explanation did it.

At the last sentence Vegeta chuckled quietly and Sophia out-right laughed. Cell shook his head while Gohan and the rest of the Z gang were left in the dark.

"Anyway back to business, looks like we're taking a trip to the Nether world." Piccolo said.

"We?" Vegeta asked, but before Piccolo could explain how they were all in this together and that whole WE ARE A TEAM speech, Sophia gasped and grabbed Vegeta's arm before collapsing. Vegeta caught her and laid her down as everyone hovered over her, wondering what the hell just happened.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Veronica's voice came instead.

"VEGETA! THANKS A LOT YOU WORTHLESS JERK, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT FATHERS DOING TO ME-I HAVE TO WEAR A FRIGGIN' DRESS!!"

"Veronica, shut up." Vegeta said back, framing indifference.

"Veronica!" Zero interjected, sitting up quietly and hovered right above Sophia. His face was full of concern and all he wanted was to at least see her.

"Zero?" Veronica asked, a blush in her voice, causing Vegeta to smirk.

Zero went on and on in Say-jin with questions like 'are you alright' 'you not hurt are you' 'Raditz isn't trying anything is he' 'are you sure' 'how do you like it' 'Nightmare didn't hurt you did he' 'why didn't you call or scream or something' Eventually it ended with Vegeta hitting Zero upside the head.

Zero frowned deeply and sat back on the grass, crossing his arms and pouting. "Zero…I'm sorry but I was caught off guard. Vegeta, I don't want to use all of Sophia's energy, so I'll make this quick. Nightmare has already informed hell and the nether world. He's hosting a Samberainnian (a/n ok I made that up on spot so sue me) and you have no chose but to enter. The winner verses him. If you don't enter or don't win he'll…_kill Bulma and both Trunks as well as destroying my soul. And he can Vegeta, he has a secret weapon, but I don't know what…"_ She said the last part in say-jin. She had wanted to say more to Zero but she knew her brother was there, and without eyes she didn't know who else was there listening. Vegeta sat in silence for a moment before answering.

"Very well, we'll be there soon. Inform Father." It was short, to the point, and emotionless. Veronica didn't respond. a few minutes passed in awkward silence.

Sophia slowly came to and mumbled to herself "jeez, no one can give you a warning these days"


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Here we go again…

Izzy: you're very pessimistic as of late

Me: just noticing???

Izzy: uh…well…

Me: ) don't me act like Veggie Head now...(insert evil laughter)

Izzy: uh…shall we begin??

Me: we shall

MEGA-SHORT CHAPTER

Chapter 12: Explanations.

Everyone was sitting in the living room silently. Vegeta had just finished explaining that Nightmare was hosting a kind of tournament which had two days of fighting, one day for the finals, and one day for the victor to verse the host. It would be held in the Nether world where the saiyans resided, separated from the others in hell because the kais feared they would raise a riot too much and eventually over throw the kais since their solution to boredom is chaos. Sounds fun, neigh?

Finally Yamcha interrupted. "Well, do we all have to go?" stupid coward…

Vegeta frowned. "Sophia, Zero, Me, Cell, uh…Gohan, I guess both, Kakkarot, and…Piccolo. That's really all we need." Vegeta sounded bored. He had been unusually cold since the incident with his sister. Most thought he was mad about his sister, the saiyans on the other hand knew he _really_ didn't want to see his father.

"I'm going too!" Trunks yelled. His father died once, he won't let it happen again, especially since he didn't completely understand what was happening and besides, Gohan got to go.

"No, you're not." Vegeta growled. Everyone in the room was scared except for the saiyans, Cell, Future Gohan, Goku, Trunks and Bulma. Today was just not a good day.

"I'm going." Trunks said forcefully. Before he could snap back Vegeta realized they were doing the same thing him and his father did-and _he_ was in _his fathers_ place. He didn't know to be horrified or angry. Finally, after an intense glare off with Trunks, he said through clenched teeth:

"Do what you want but let me tell you, all of you, don't judge how Zero, Sophia and I act and think all saiyans act that way-"

"Even though you're the prince and are suppose to act like the perfect saiyan." Sophia chimed in. Vegeta glared at her.

"What? Since Veronica is not here I must take her place at annoying you." Sophia informed him smiling, knowing he wouldn't hurt her…much.

…

Silence

…

"If you let down your guard you _will_ die, since everyone there is already dead they have nothing to lose from attacking you." Vegeta continued pretending Sophia simply didn't exist, while Sophia pouted.

"I was just doing my duty…" she mumbled under her breath. Vegeta then acknowledge her existence with a hard hit upside the head.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: YO ME FRIENDS AND FANS!!

Izzy: you have fans?

Me: YESSS

Gina: y are u typing in caps?

Izzy: why are you writing short hand?

Me: why am I friends with you

Gina: I gotz an idea TYPE TEENY TYPE

Me: MA'AM YES MA'AM

Me: srry one sec havn't done one of these in a while: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, though I do want F.Trunks for my Birthday :)

* * *

Chapter 13 or something like that—Prince Veggie and King Veggie

Bulma sighed for the millionth time. Trunks, Sophia and Bulma sat around the living room. Bulma managed to convince Vegeta into letting Trunks AND her go with him, she would just watch the fights. She was dying to learn about the saiyans culture (pun not intended). What she couldn't get was why Vegeta was so uptight about the whole thing. She knew him well enough to know it wasn't the fact that she was going. She sighed again and decided to ask Sophia.

"Hey Sophie, why is Veggie-head so uptight…I mean he can't be that upset over Trunks and I coming…can he."

"Well," Sophia sighed "you see, half the reason is because you're going, but not because your you, it's he doesn't trust himself to protect you and the other half is…well he really doesn't want to see his father…remember how I told you Frieza took Vegeta…well um, what really happen was his father gave him away…"

Trunks was speechless while Bulma was deep in thought. _Well that explains why he so afraid of Trunks. _Bulma thought to herself.

Just then none other than the Prince himself walked in.

"Where's Zero?"

"Uh…not a clue!" Sophia answered smiling innocently…well as innocently as a teenage murderer can get. The still name-less puppy came running in and began to circle Vegeta.

"Ugh…this thing won't leave me alone!" Vegeta growled, the dog barked and continued to circle poor Vegeta.

"Maybe he likes you!" Bulma chimed in. Vegeta sent a glare in her direction.

"Are you two ready yet?" he asked his son and mate.

"I am." Bulma said and both parents looked at their future son. Finally it registered that they were talking to him.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready too." Trunks said real fast causing Sophia to giggle. She then turned to Vegeta.

"_Hey _Vegeta_ you know your son is really really cool!"_

"_Yea and…don't even think about it!"  
_"hey didn't I say you have to speak English!" Bulma said rather calmly compared to her normal behavior when people disobeyed her.

Sophia just laughed and flew out of the room. Vegeta sighed a flopped down on the couch. Bulma gave Trunks one of her motherly looks, the one that said 'give-me-and-your-father-some-alone-time'. Trunks sighed as well and left, the nameless pup following happily. He walked outside and sat in one of the many gardens. The puppy sat in his lap and he petted it, deep in thought. Poor Trunks didn't even notice a certain Teen saiyan sneaking up behind him.

MEANWHILE

Bulma got up and told Vegeta to sit up, he obliged and Bulma sat down and laid his head in her lap. She gently started petting him earning a soft purr from the prince. Bulma giggle and Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up straight. He pulled Bulma onto his lap and into a passionate kiss. Bulma moaned causing Vegeta to chuckle. Vegeta suckled on Bulma's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she willingly gave to him. Vegeta kissed her with all the emotions he held in for the last few days. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, trying to get drunk on her love and forget everything…everything but her.

* * *

Me: ok short, I no, but I have and English project to get to…act and film a scene from the Adventures of Tom Sawyer…fun

Izzy: now monkey no need to be sarcastic

Gina: says you, you don't have the evil English teacher!!

Izzy: neither do you

Gina: yes but Monkey girls making me film it…not fun…

Me: anyways of to play the girl version of Tom Sawyer!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: ok it's 15 past mid-night, I'm hyper and I hav nothing else to do so I was like 'hey why not update' so I talked to my friend for a hour before he went to bed and here I am!!!

Izzy&Gina: zzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ

Me: ALL HAIL THE SUGAR BUNNIES

* * *

Chapter 14 part A---should or shouldn't be?"HOLY CRAP!!!" the yell of pure terro rang all around the grounds of CC. 

both Gohans, Goku, Piccolo and Zero all ran to the garden where Trunks was hyperventilating and Sophia was on the ground laughing her ass off. Cell soon appeared with a bored expression and realizing it was nothing of importance, promptly left. Teen Gohan shrugged and he and Piccolo left to continue their last-minute-training, while F.Gohan gave a knowing smirk and left as well. The nameless puppy ran in the house barking all the way. Trunks regained his normal breathing pattern and turned his attention to the young saiyan who was now sitting on the ground giggling like it was the end of the world.(a.n that doesn't make sense...) Trunks shook his head. _How can someone act and look so young, yet still be older than me_. He thought to himself, even though he knew she was dead and you stop ageing when you die he still had to remind himself sometimes. Zero shook his head and went back to meditating.

* * *

Me: ok I cannot continue until I know what you people want so vote: 

Should Trunks and Sophia be paired together???

No updates until you review and tell me!! but i can continue with our favorite couple Bulma and Vegeta!!

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!" Bulma and Vegeta seperated upon hearing their disstressed son's scream. Vegeta growled when he felt Sophia's power level.

"Vegeta what is it?" Bulma asked, a little dazed. But hey, who wouldn't be! some human men were good kissers, SAIYAN men, they were just amazing.

"Sophia has taken an intrest in Trunks." Bulma laughed lightly and they would have continued with what they were doing if F.Gohan hadn't walked in with the puppy behind him.  
"Hey- oh crap sorry I didn't realize..." Gohan trailed off blushing at the scene in front of him. Bulma was under Vegeta, who was shirtless from training. Bulma shirt was push up slightly with Vegeta's hands under them and their legs were tangled. Vegeta glared intensly at the young man.

"While now you know so leave before I make you leave." Vegeta said harshly. Gohan laughed nervously, did an about-face and backtracked the way he came.

Me: DONT FORGET TO VOTE!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: THANKS NYALA

Gian&Izzy: sigh

Gina(to Izzy): any idea whats she's talkin bout?

Izzy(to Gina): yea I hacked her emails...weird

Me: NO SIDE CONVERSATIONS

Gina&Izzy: C-r-a-z-y

Me: now without further adue- THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15…I think…

* * *

Chap 15- Calm before the storm

WITH ZERO

Zero had been trying to locate Veronica's power lever. It was hard considering, one, she was dead, and two she was in another dimension.

_**Zero?**_ Veronica's voice finally reached his mind and relief flowed through him.

Zero: _**Veronica? You can hear me? **_

Veronica: _**Yes…Zero I'm sorry…I never meant-**_

Zero: _**No! It's not your fault; I should have felt your power level in distress**_

Veronica: _**Zero…I wish you were with me…shit!**_

Zero: _**VERONICA**_

Veronica: _**I'm sorry I have to go…I'm really not used to have a father you know…**_ Her voice faded out of his mind but he could tell she said the last part with amusement. Zero sighed, he couldn't wait until he returned to the land of the dead and things were normal again. Well, as normal as a dimension full of evil dictators, demons, egotistical hunger man-eaters can get.

MEANWHILE

Veronica entered the throne room with a small smile on her face. King Vegeta noticed.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Uh, oh uh…no reason. Why did you summon me, papa?" King Vegeta winched. Vegeta used to call him Papa when he was little; that was until Vegeta found out the King was planning on giving him away. The memories weren't all too pleasant. (hehe Veggie head is cute when he yells, imagine a MINI Veggie head lol)

"If Vegeta raised you as you claim, then surly he taught you to lie better than that." The king pointed out. Veronica looked like she was going to burst.

"Why do you two never let anything go? Fine…I was talking to my…mate" Veronica said, her voice dying off meekly. King Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Your mate….very well I don't care who you give yourself too, just make sure you know what you're doing. Anyway I…what?" The king asked as his daughter erupted in a fit of giggles.

"N-nothing, its just brother said something like that when I told him." Veronica said smiling. King Vegeta turned back to her, hiding from her the sad smile that now caressed his face. He still was uneasy about the tortament, and Vegeta coming. But now that Vegeta has a son of his own, he might understand why he did what he did. What he HAD to do. Love was sacraifice.

"Come Dinner." Was all he said leaving Veronica to follow, still memorized at how big the palace was. Bigger than CC, amazingly, and probably the only place bigger than Frieza's Ship.

BACK ON EARTH

"Vegeta…we have, we have to stop." Bulma finally got out without moaning in the process. Vegeta and her were still making out but things had heated up a bit.

Vegeta whimpered at this before realizing who he was and that the prince of Saiyans does NOT whimper and promptly sat up, crossing his arms and pouted. He wouldn't call it a pout, but it was indeed a pout. Bulma giggled. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow before waiting a moment and then slowly crawling back on top of her, Bulma protesting the whole way, saying stuff like 'what if people come in' and 'we need to get ready'.

Vegeta was finally only a few inches from her face when she sighed and said, "Well, I'm out of excuses…" and Vegeta silenced her with his lips.

WITH TRUNKS AND SOPHIA

"What the HELL was that?" Trunks screamed, glaring at the still laughing teen.

"I (giggle) wanted (giggle) to scare (giggle) YOU" Sophia said before laughing again. Trunks only glared at the laughing girl. Sophia took a few deep breathes before turning to Trunks and revealing the reason she was there.

"Ok I have a favor to ask of you."

"What? Why?" Trunks asked. Saiyans were confusing.  
"Well, I have to get back at Vegeta for…uh…_something_, he uh…did…awhile back…so I need your help! Yeah…"  
"Funny, I don't think I believe you…" Trunks said sweat-dropping. This girl was weird…

"Funny, I don't care!" Sophia said mimicking him before grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

While everyone was waiting around in anxiety for their trip to hell, Cell was preparing as well.  
Everyone had two hours before they enter hell and fight in the tournament.

* * *

Me: ok thats all i got for now, the next one will be after the next two bonus chapters of Vegeta's past!

Izzy&Gina: zzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZ

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

"Vegeta…V-Vegeta, please wake up, please…please…V…" As she continued the sentence her voice grew weaker until finally the only noise she was making was her sobs. Veronica, a girl of no more than five, sat with her older brother's head cradled in her lap. Her long black hair pooled around them; her ripped and bloody body shook as she tried desperately to stop crying. Vegeta's words rang in her head.

_Emotions get you hurt, some more than others…when people see you crying, they see it as an invitation to express humanities favorite emotion- coldness. _

She never understood how coldness was an emotion, but now, she understood perfectly. Right now she was cold, but that was the temperature, Vegeta had been talking about the cold within.

Veronica continued to sob, too consumed by her own grief to notice with each tear that landed on her eight year olds brother's face he flinched, until finally his eyes opened all together and his brain began to process what was happing.

"…Veronica…?" the boy questioned meekly. The girl was surprised but once that was over she cried more than ever at her almost lost. She helped her brother stand before slapping him, causing him to fall once more. As she helped him up again he asked why she slapped him.

"For scaring me!" she said crossly.

Vegeta surveyed the area as memories came flooding back. They were on the lower floors of the palace and Frieza was invading. Well, technically he wasn't _invading_. King Vegeta and him and made a deal, but hell would freeze over before he would EVER give himself or his sister, over to Frieza. Just remembering how he got in this made him mad. And Veronica could tell. They had been standing there for a few minutes, neither had spoken, and Vegeta was just staring into space with a deep frown and a soaring power level.

"Uh…what now, Vegeta?" She asked quietly. They both knew no one could help them; they _were_ up against the King, who happened to be their father, and a ruthless tyrant. To fight them and expect to _win_ was pointless, just signing their own will...well they wouldn't actually _kill_ them...but they'd be in a world of hurt, that's for sure.

"I…don't know, we have to get out of the palace, maybe Raditz can help…" he said, taking her hand and leading her away, but deep inside both knew Raditz wouldn't help much, nothing would.

They were alone against their family, their planet, and the tyrant that now held their futures in his hands.

* * *

Me: I'm suddenly becoming a fan of the whole short-chapter thing…don't worry I'll update eventually. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Raditz watch out." Vegeta yelled and Raditz immediately ducked. Vegeta shot and killed the man who tried to hurt Raditz. The three young saiyans stood their panting while the bodied of Frieza's men lay dead or dying about them. Veronica buried her head in Raditz chest. The ten year old tried his best to calm her down before focusing on his best friend who was looking melancholically at the palace in the distance.

"We can go to the Childs-Dome and use the pods they use to send the babies to other planets." Raditz suggested, not quite sure what to else to do.

"Ok we have to fly fast, here comes Frieza." Vegeta informed them, grabbed Veronica and they took off.

Vegeta and Veronica flew as fast as they could. Raditz was just behind them and following up was none other than Frieza. Vegeta looked back on Veronica and Raditz, Frieza was falling behind. Maybe they could get away!

Unfortunately, Vegeta was looking back and didn't see why Frieza was falling back. Vegeta slammed into a brick wall that definitely wasn't there before and when he looked forward at what he hit, he felt his hope crushed. There hovered in front of him was his father, arms crossed. But his arms didn't stay crossed for long, they shot out and grabbed Vegeta and brought him to him. If you just got there, you would think they were hugging, but King Vegeta was holding tight and Vegeta was struggling to get away; it wasn't working. Veronica and Raditz were a little ways away. Veronica was hugging him around the waist as if it were the end of the world; Raditz had his arm protectively around her. Frieza stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"Well, now what shall we do with these little runaways?" Frieza asked smugly.

The king didn't answer, his eyes were on his son, who was too busy trying to get away to notice the sadness and pain within them. They flew back to the palace throne room, the king never letting go of the prince. They landed and King Vegeta still didn't let go of the young Prince. Frieza frowned.

"I _can _take him now." Frieza spoke in an annoyed tone. Prince Vegeta stopped struggling and looked at his father with such fear and they're eyes locked."Papa, please…" Vegeta whispered under his breath so only his father heard. He hadn't called his Father Papa since he was 2, it wasn't proper for the king and prince…but it was proper for a father and son. In that instance King Vegeta felt something die within him.

"We have a deal still correct?" Frieza said in a threatening voice. Vegeta felt his fathers arms tighten for a moment in a real hug before loosening and finally letting go.

But Vegeta didn't register it as a hug, or remember the pain he saw in his fathers eyes. His only thought was _He let me go, he traded me. He gave…me away…_


	18. Authors Note

Authors note

Just ta let u no, I realize that the bonus chapters contradict what had Sophia/Zero mention of Vegeta's past in earlier chapters…but I started this story awhile ago and didn't think of a whole past for Veggie and his motley crew, now I got one and u'll see in the bonus chaps…It was originally going to be a whole other story (and still might) but yea…I'll TRY to update soon but I have a Latin Final and I don't think anyone could take two years of lessons about latin and cram it into a studing session over a WEEK…I'm gonna fail XD


	19. and to hell we go!

Me: Hey!  
Gina: why are you so happy?  
Me: cause I didn't get any letter from the school saying that I failed! And if I didn't fail than I passed!  
Izzy: there's still time…oh there's still time MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Me: 'sigh' Gina get the rope, I'll get the tape  
Izzy: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! MUAHAHAHAH 'trips' oof  
Gina: wow, you have to be stupid to trip on air…  
Me: hey, I resent that  
Gina: of course you do  
Me: Anyway 'glares at Gina' while we tie up our 'dear' friend Izzy, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

And To Hell We Go!

Bulma, F.Gohan, Gohan, Goku, Future Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta were standing in front of a blue portal (don't own YYH, that's where I got the portal from XP!!) Sophia and Zero had went ahead already to 'prepare'. (mainly so King Veggie head doesn't kill Vegeta as soon as he arrives…or has a heart attack)  
"Gohan," Vegeta said, looking directly at future Gohan, still kid Gohan looked up as well, "Go and see if Cell needs a portal." Gohan nodded and blasted off. Well the others were waiting; Vegeta dragged Trunks to the side.

"Lets get this straight, you are only allowed to participate in the first few levels of the tournament, when I tell you, you must drop out…if you haven't lost by then." Trunks was about to protest when Vegeta cut him off again. "The one and only reason I'm allowing you to go is because of the woman. You are to stay with her at all times, understood."

"But I thought that this tournament was taking place in sayian territory, and that the others were guests."

"It is, but it's not the other races I'm worried about…Veronica, Zero, Sophia, Raditz, me, we do not act as sayians should. We were sayians raised on Frieza's ship, or goal is to get what we want and we do not interfere with others beyond that point. Sayians…will go out of their way for fun, and now that their dead…Since we are of a dieing race, we are more tolerant, but they will not take kindly to hybrids, or their mothers. Do you understand?"

"I think so…"

"Good." And with that Vegeta rejoined the others…well, went back to the tree he was leaning on relatively near the others. Trunks walked back to his mothers side just as Gohan landed. "No he's fine, but he's not coming to the ball." Vegeta nodded mumbling something along the lines of 'wish I didn't have to'. Trunks and F.Gohan entered the portal first, followed by mini Gohan Piccolo and Goku. Bulma stood eyeing the portal nervously. Vegeta rolled his eyes, picked her up bridal style earning an 'eep' from her and hopped thought the portal. It closed behind them with a loud snap.

Vegeta landed on one knee just like everyone else, minus Goku and Piccolo. Goku landed on his butt and Piccolo is a weird Namkian so he landed on his feet. Vegeta set Bulma done and helped her stand. Vegeta looked around. Zero had just been knocked to the ground by Veronica and Raditz was laughing at them. Trunks was talking to F.Gohan about something or another and kid Gohan was eyeing Raditz from behind Piccolos leg. Vegeta smirked at the scene and was about to call to Raditz when Bulma squeezed the hand he didn't realize she was holding. He looked at her confused before glancing over at what she was looking at with wide eyes. His eyes locked with the king of sayians, his father. He could have sworn his heart stopped.

* * *

Me: FOOD TIME!!

Izzy: u and your food

Me: I like food

Gina: We know you do, we know.

Me: have u been watching invader zim again?

Gina: NO!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY GIR!!!!

Izzy: Review Please!


	20. takes two to make a baby

ME- OMG INSPERASION HAS COME TO ME!!  
Gina-oh god, prepare your selves  
Izzy-feh (goes back to txting)  
Me- (grabs izzys phone) I got a surprise for Izzy  
Izzy- (trying to get phone back but gina and me are playing monkey in the middle and izzy is the monkey) GUUUUUUUYYYYSSS NOT FUNNNYY GIVEE IT BACCKKK  
me- do you ever not whine  
Gina- its Isabel  
Me- point taken MUTE  
Izzy- MUTE!?  
Mute enters room. Izzy tackles Mute  
Me- ok my dear fans, I must be boring you, without further a due  
Gina-frenchie  
Me- CAN IT!! Heres the chapter, I will introduce Mute, the cutest boy ever after

* * *

"holy shit you look just like him...kami if you didn't shave you could be twins" Everyone stared at Bulma. She didn't notice she was too busy comparing Vegeta and King Vegeta. Vegeta Sr. raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Vegeta you really got a keeper there." Raditz butted in.

"Excuse me! What is that suppose to mean? At least I don't kill my family you butt headed, smelly pig!" Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. Vegeta Sr. raised both eyebrows at that.

"oh yea sorry about that kakkorot." Raditz said as if it was nothing

"Moron as if you can just apologize like that and it makes everything alright." Bulma muttered

"Its ok. Your forgiven." Goku said and offered his hand to Raditz, raditz looked at it and then Vegeta. "You hold it then shake it." Vegeta explained

Bulmas eyes were about to pop. "Goku how can you forgive him, he killed you!"

"He is my brother, and he only did it because he didn't know what else to do." Goku explained calmly

"How do you know that Goku?" Piccolo asked "I understand where your heart is but remember what happened last time you trusted him."

"Because," F.Gohan answered for Goku. "If he meant harm he would have killed me instead of taking me hostage. He could have easily killed Dad when he first realized he lost his memory and was basically worthless, but he chose not to, he keep giving Goku chance after chance to kill him because he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother but also couldn't return empty handed."

"Have you been talking to Vegeta lately?" Raditz asked

"No, im from an alternate universe, ive been through this before…kinda."

"Oh so do you know if I win the tournament?" Raditz asked coyly.

"Of course not I'm in it remember baka." Zero said crossing his arms

"As am I." Vegeta sr. spoke at last. All eyes were on him. Vegeta's had never left and were currently locked in an epic glaring contest. Just then a messenger appeared.

"Your highness"

"What?' the King asked without averting his gaze.

"The queen…" His eyes snapped to the messenger

"What about her?" everybody's eyes layed on him

"Shes umm…missing sire" the messenger winced, afraid the king might hurt him for bearing the bad news. The king simply disappeared in search of his mate. "I have a mother too?" Veronica asked turning to Vegeta. Who was a little unnerved at the new as well.

"Yea, I don't know if you got this talk but it takes two to make a baby." Raditz said

* * *

Me: And yea that's all I got for now srry

Mute: Epic failure

Me: oh yea this is mute hes the cutest guy I met. Izzy met him over the internet. Ive actually never talked to him. But hes a fun subject to talk about


	21. Chapter 21

Me: nephilim-princess I know what you mean but I was writing it at 1 in the morning and my mom was getting mad at me. But as soon as I woke up I started writing again! So heres the next chappie

Gina: … you talk too much

* * *

"Yea well nobodys ever mentioned there being a queen!" Veronica said in her defense as Sophia appeared. "Vegeta, your father wants you in the throne room. Im going to show the rest of you to your rooms." Vegeta nodded and turned to Raditz. They gazed at each other, it was obvious they were talking in their minds. Raditz nodded and bowed. Vegeta turned to Zero next. This time he spoke outloud.

"Once I enter those doors I am no longer your friend or comrade, I am your prince understand?"

"Yes sir" Zero said and bowed as well

"It was an honor working with you." Vegeta said and entered the palace. Zero, Sophia, Raditz and Veronica formed a semi circle type thing. "So…"Veronica was the only one to speak. "I guess you have to treat me like a princess now…watch over the humans too that's an order I guess."

"Come one Veronica, you have to be more commanding if you're ordering people to do something." Raditz advised.

"Ok ok, lets just go in and get this over with already." Veronica said spinning and entering. Everyone followed, occasionally glancing uneasily on each other. The walk through the main coridoor and it was like a step into the past for raditz. He stopped walking and looked around, choking down all the emotions that came up. Everyone continued walking, not noticing or just giving him a moment to collect himself. He stared at Kakkorots back. The grown up Gohan had been right, he never wanted to hurt his brother but Frieza would have killed him if he didn't do something. He wondered if he himself explained it to Gohan in the other time line or if someone else like Vegeta did. Ether way he was secretly glad Kakkorot forgave him, not like he would have acted any other way if he hadn't but still. Raditz stared at the ceiling. Boy he never thought he be here again for a long time. Seeing Vegeta reunite with his father reminded him he still had to trace down his parents. Readitz looked to the floor…what would his mother say when she hears he killed his brother. He sighed.

"Raditz." He looked up and locked eyes with teen Gohan.

"Come on, we're waiting for you." They walked back to the group silently.

Gohan was trying to forgive him just as his father did but it was harder than it sounded. When they reached the group everyone started walking again. Bulma couldn't help worrying over Vegeta. She hoped his mother was alright, that man had experienced enough grief to last three lifetimes.

Veronica kept glancing at Zero. He was unusually quiet. When she walked in, she felt…she wasn't sure but the feeling was still with her. A nagging feeling that told her she belonged here. She knew Zero didn't feel that way, in fact he probably wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. She tried not to think about it but she knew shed eventually have to face the problem. She knew once the tornument was over she might not want to leave. She knew Zero was her mate and loved her, but would he be willing to stay here just for her?

Just as she was pondering this she bumped into the back of non other than the love of her life. "Whaa…?" she said looking around. When she spotted a bedroom door it registered they were showing the humans their rooms. **Oops **she thought to herself. She caught Zero smirk out of the corner of her eye and playfully slapped him. "The future boys will stay in here k? any problems find me, Raditz, zero, Veronica or Vegeta. If you have a death wise then the king."

F. Trunks and F. Gohan entered their rooms and everyone continued walking in silence until Raditz spoke. "Hey guys I'm tapping out of the tour for now, I'll catch up with you later." He took a turn down a different corridor. "Hey wait, if your going to train I'll spar you." Veronica called out, wanting to take her mind off the possibility that Zero might leave her. "No you have to be a princess now remember? Besides im just going to find Dad and Ma so yea…you really don't want to see me get killed. Ask Vegeta, shes not pretty when shes mad."

"Why would she be mad?"

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe because I killed my brother and failed to protect you." _He anwered, perfering to keep the conversation away from his brother and nephew…and the freaking namikian that killed him.

"_but it wasn't your job to, you were assigned to Vegeta."_ Veronica said, trying to save Raditz a beating..if possible, she heard Bardock was not only King Vegeta's guard because he was strong, but also a lot like the king. Vegeta said once they seemed to be good friends.

"_Yea, but your royalty, and Im an elite warrior…its kinda like an unwritten law. Plus you're a cute girl, its part of my personal moral system." _Raditz winked, spun on his heel and walked down the corridor laughing. Zero growled at his retreating form. Veronica sighed. "Down boy." She said, earning her a glare from Zero.

Eventually everyone got there room and Sophia went to train and before she knew it Veronica was alone in the hall with Zero. They stopped walking and looked at each other. "Um...where are we?" Zero asked. "Oh, I don't know I wasn't paying attention…shit I don't know how to get to my room from here." Zero sighed. "Wait right here…I'll go see if I can get Sophia to draw a map so this doesnt happen again."

"Zero wait!" but it was too late, he had already disappeared.

"Damn it I hate being alone." She spat.

"Oh sweetheart you aren't alone." She spun around. There stood leaning against the wall was Vegeta. In his arms was a beautiful woman whose cascading black hair wasn't like normal sayian hair. It was silkier. Veronica couldn't take her eyes off the woman, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Oh? So this is the first time you met your mother is it? How touching." Her eyes flew back to the man before her. By the way he talked she could tell it wasn't her brother. Just then she realized the energy flowing around them. There before her, with her mother in his arms stood…

"Nightmare." Veronica whispered in awe. Even after the current event she still cant believe shed seeing him again.

"Come with me or I will kill her." Nightmare said, implying her mother. Veronica clentched her fists. Weak was one thing a sayian truly hated feeling. But she didn't want to risk losing a mother she just got. "Very well." She said, venom dripping on every word. "Execellent!" Nightmare said, smiling like he won the lottery, which in a way he did.

Zero stood in the empty hallway, a few minutes too late. "Dammit." he was filled with rage and he began to search the palace to inform Vegeta of what had just occured. This was the second time he lost his mate to that damn copy and he wasnt going to let Nightmare get away with it for long

Me: Sorry guys another short one


	22. Close to the heart

* * *

Me: OK im back in the groove, hopefully this keeps up!  
Izzy: yea it gets you away from me!  
Me: haha so funny (glares) Oh and blueyblonde i know what you mean! its just Vegetas past and the whol sayian home world is perfect for great stories, i wish the real creators made some episodes on them!

* * *

Vegeta and his father were in the throne room discussing what to do about the situation when Zero stormed in madder than anyone has ever seen him, and usually Zero was good at keeping his cool. Vegeta knew only one thing could get Zero so worked up and he silently prayed his sister was alright.

"And you are who again…?" the king said, knowing perfectly well who he was. He just didn't like Zero. Why? He didn't need a reason he was a king! If he had raised Veronica he would have spoiled her rotten.

"Veronicas gone. Nightmare has her." He spat out. Vegeta tensed and King Vegeta growled on the inside. Outside he showed no emotion. Vegeta eyed the king ut of the cornor of his eye. Did he care for his daughter at all? Was he hidding it? Or did he really not care that his daughter was taken just as he gave Frieze him, his son.

He spoke in a calm voice "There is nothing that can be done now. Our only choice is to play his game, we must win this tournament." It was hard to imagine waiting, not only was his mate and daughter in danger, if anything happened to either his son would never forgive him and he would not have a reason to come to neither world, therefore he would never see his son again. He had to get his son to realize he had no choice, he gave him up to save his life. He just had to before the end of the tournament.

MEANWHILE

Bulma paced back and forth in Vegetas room. It was defiantly fit for a prince but her mind wasn't on the room. The room, the palace, Raditz, Vegetas father, the whole thing was so surreal. She always knew he was a prince, now it hit her in the face like a brick wall. And hearing Raditz talk about his parents made her realize he wasn't a monster, he just happened to be on the wrong side of the battlefield. And then Vegetas mom disappearing; this Nightmare was real and dangerous and she was scared. This was almost too much for her, even after every adventure on earth, this was draining for some reason. She felt she could sleep forever. She thought about that tall tale she heard as a child about Rip Van Winkle as she lay in the center of Vegetas large bed, drifting into sleep. She blinked once and saw Vegetas figure above her. She felt something brush her forehead. The last thing she remembered before falling into the darkness of sleep was Vegeta whisper into her ear, though she wasn't able to register what it was.

WITH PRINCE VEGETA

Vegeta walked through the halls. That bastard took his sister. What was Nightmare playing at? What was the secret weapon? Him and his father came to the conclusion that Nightmare had to be behind his mothers disappearance as well. What the hell could he be planning? Then a thought occurred to him that hadn't before causing him to quicken his pace down the hall to his room. What if he tried to take his mate? Wait, did he even know he had a mate? He remembered putting protection fields around his room as a child to keep Frieza out but did they carry on into the after life? So many questions and not enough answers.

He finally reached his door and was relieved to feel the energy from the protection fields. He stepped inside and saw Bulma curled in the middle of his big bed. He smiled, knowing he was alone. He wouldn't admit it outloud but he thought she was cute. His bed made her look smaller. He felt something pull him. He'd usually get this feeling after sex. The feeling where he had to protect her, he'd do anything to keep her safe. He wuld die a thousand deaths just to give her one more day. He walked quietly over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her forehead gentle. He moved his lips to her ear.

"Please, never leave me." He straightened himself. He would like nothing more than to just curl up next to her and hold her but he couldn't and he knew it. He would let her sleep for now but he had a ball to prepare for.

WITH PRINCESS VERONICA

Why do the rooms always have to be dark when your a prisioner? why can they put you in a blindingly light room, or just a plain normal room. But no the room always has to be dimly light dungen like.

Veronica pondered this as she tried to undo the straps from around her wrists. Next to her her mother stirred but did not wake. Veronica took abreak from the sayian-proof rope to stare at her mother. She did look like her and Vegeta. Vegeta never talked about her and Veronica wondered why. She wondered if Queen Victoria was like the King, or kinder, sweeter. No one ever talked about her, but she did learn from Sophia that she was well respected. Veronica sighed. She had to get out of here. Zero was probably having a hissy fit and Vegeta...she didnt know if Vegeta could handle any more loss.

* * *

Me: well that's it for now. Beyond tired and need to pick outfit for warped tour. Sorry there mostly fillers but the next chap is the ball sooooo were getting there


	23. Waaay too easy

Me: ElfireXXTvinny you are my hero.  
Izzy: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!  
Me: Eh...its a new year, need new heros  
Gina: Kellan Lutz is my hero  
Me: whoooooo Kellan Lutz is on the top of my "to do" list!!!  
Izzy: ...the dude that plays shark boy and Jacob is sooo much better  
Me: close but no cigar!

* * *

quote of the day~  
Rose: is she even italian  
Emmet: her names BELLA  
(Twilight the movie)

* * *

**VERONICA**  
Next to her, her mother moaned and slowly raised to a sitting position, Veronica looking on in shock. Her whole life she never really entertained the idea of having a mother-or ever meeting her.

**What the hell do you say? Especially in this situation?  
Will she even recognize me?**

She didn't have anymore time to worry because just then Queen Victoria turned her eyes to her daughter. At first the look of shock was there and the next a beautiful smile graced her face.

"uh…Hi?" Veronica tried. The queens only response was throwing her binded hands around Veronicas neck in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." The Queen whispered softly. Veronica felt a pang of guilt that her mother's first words to her were an apology. Now that she was stronger she made a promise when this was over to find Frieza in hell and beat the crap out of him for making her life this way.

"I-its ok…so do you know where we are?" Veronica didn't really know what to say. Victoria released her daughter

"No really sure, but we obviously still in the land of the dead. Ooh poor Vegeta…Probably having a hissy fit right about now…" it took a moment for Veronica to register that her mother was talking about her father. She didn't even wonder weather or not the king would rescue her she was so used to Zero, Raditz, and her brother taking care of her…

"Well, I say we shouldn't just sit here and wait to be rescued like damsels in distress don't you agree?" Veronica looked at her mother. **Yep she's defiantly not like father.**

"I've been trying to get these binds off for the last half hour. Nothing works."

Queen Victoria tilted her head slightly and she resembled a child. Veronica did the math in her head. Her mother couldn't have been over twenty three when the planet was destroyed. The one thing she was certain about her mother was that she was 16 when she mated to the King. She heard the young age had caused an uproar but her father didn't care. Her parents mated because they loved each not because the king needed an heir. That's the only information she could get out of Raditz.

After a few thoughtful moments the queen spoke.

"You're pretty dependent on your energy aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Sayians fists are really strong, even when their tied together."

WITH PRINCE AND KING VEGETA

Both dressed in the formal royal attire, king Vegeta sat on his throne while watching his son pace before him.

"How can you not care that their kidnapped?" Vegeta muttered angrily

"I never said I didn't." There was a threat behind the king's words but the prince never hesitated in his pacing.

"It's JUST a ball we don't NEED to be there!"

"First off," The king interjected cutting off his son.

"It's not just a ball, it's a ball WE are hosting so WE do NEED to be there." Vegeta tried to speak but the king held up his hand silencing him.

"Second, if they are going to be at the ball then why do we need to leave?"

The prince looked at his father dumbly.  
"Huh?"  
"You underestimate me, my son."

Just then a messenger appeared. "Sire, we've located the queen and Princess."

Vegeta Jr. gasped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU SENT SCOUTERS TO LOOK FOR THEM?!"

"Relax boy. Now go get that boy…whats his face… oh right Zero."

* * *

BULMA, TRUNKS AND GOHAN

Bulma fussed with her dress in Vegetas bedroom. It was beautiful alright but she couldn't get the damn corset back part! It was a beautiful deep purple dress that fell all the way to the ground. The top was a lighter purple, sleeveless and all lacey. The back was just as lacy and she couldn't get it for her life. She couldn't she what she was doing and she was getting more frustrated with each passing second…

There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

"Um…we were just seeing if you were ready or not…we only have about 20 minutes until we have to be at the ball." Trunks muffled voice floated through the door. Bulmas face lit up. Thank Dende for sons, who else can help you when your husband ditches you to rule some dead people!

"Oh Trunks come in I need your help with my dress!" She called out.

When Trunks opened the door she saw behind him.

"Gohan, you can come in too, don't worry I'm all covered up." Gohan went and sat ont the bed while Trunks helped his mother with her dress.

"So Gohan, with everything that's going on we never really got around to talking…whats your world like and how'd you get here?"

"Oh well you see time travel is a daily thing in my world. We call it the neutral zone, well the time travelers call it that. In the neutral zone, everyone is aware of time travel and no ones actually a native to the time. We're all travelers from another times. Its…complicated. For me, my time line was destroyed by the very Cell that you all will face. I survived but didn't have a home so I ended up in the Neutral zone I would have killed him but there are laws for time travelers too. I only stayed because this Trunks must be protected at all costs. You see, he caused the chain reaction that causes all time travels….in short he started everything!" Gohan took a deep breath and flopped back on the bed.

"It's kinda something you have to see and live through to understand really…" and that was the last way he tried to explain it.

"I get it." Trunks reassured his friend.

"I don't but I don't care. When you with someone like Vegeta, you accept things that sometimes just don't make sense." Bulma muttered happy trunks could fix the back of the dress.

"Well I see Sophia dropped off clothes to your room too..." Bulma said looking over the two boys. They were actually closer to men then boys but in her eyes they would always be boys.

Gohan was wearing a silver sayian formal armor top with a black spandex suit underneath. It had some sort of symbol on its left breast.

Trunks was wearing the same black spandex suit underneath but his formal armor top was black with gold lining. Also unlike Gohan, Trunks had a black cape.

"Sophia said mine is the formal dress of the Sayian Prince." Trunks explained.

"She said mine was for an elite guard." Gohan muttered while trying to adjust the top.

"Cool…just one question…does anyone know where the hall is?" Bulma asked.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and she groaned. Great. Just great.

BACK TO VERONICA AND VICTORIA

They both stood up and looked at the door.

"After you." The queen gestured

"You can have the honors." Veronica offered

"Your just scared." The queen replied

"Am not!" She shot back

"Prove it!" The queen said confidently

"FINE!" Veronica huffed, stepped forward, twisted, and back kicked the door open. She hid her eyes behind her hands to shield from the onslaught of light. She heard the queen giggle.

"What?"

"You're just like your brother…" The queen said then sighed and began to walk out of the room. Veronica stared in confusion, and then jogged to catch up. They walked through the whole facility looking around each corner and watching there backs but still there wasn't another soul in the whole building. Finally they made it outside and when Veronica looked up she found that they were in hell.

KING VEGETA PRINCE VEGETA RADITZ AND ZERO

They flew through the sky of hell. Finally the destination came into view. They never made it because flying toward them were the very people they were going to save.

"VERONICA!" Zero screamed, rushing to her side.

"What the hell…" King Vegeta said.

"There were no guards." The queen answered him before moving her eyes to her son.

"Vegeta!" She said happily and took him in her arms. Vegeta awkwardly patted her back in reply.

Nobody heard it but Vegeta but his mother whispered the same apologize in his ear that she said to Veronica.

As soon as he heard the words "so sorry" he swallowed his pride and hugged her back.

….

As they flew back to the palace, the queen keep looking back.

King Vegeta looked at his mate.

**What is wrong? **He asked through their bond.

**That was too easy….**

**

* * *

**Me: ok I lied the ball isn't going to be this chapter but NEXT chapter….give me a break its 1:30am and highschool sucks, mondays and guys suck.

Gina: I blame all my problems on guys

Me: hey it works!!


End file.
